Untouched
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU- Rhiannon O'Hara attends John Hopkins in the hopes of becoming a Forensic Pathologist. Even though she and Dr. Greg House start off on the wrong foot, he finds himself intrigued with the young, but very naive redhead. He agrees to be her tutor and they become friends. However, will that be enough for her when she develops feelings for him that go beyond friendship? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm baaaaack! This story is a total fluff piece. Nothing more. It's been bouncing around in my head for at least a year and I had to get it out. I'm still writing it, and I don't know how many chapters it will be yet, or how it's going to end. Just enjoy it for what it is and don't read too much into it. My mind is warped at the best of times LOL. If House seems out of character it's only because this takes place long before PPTH and I'm just flying by the seat of my pants as to how he might've been during his med school days. Any inaccuracies are my own, so please be gentle. Extensive research isn't my thing and the timeline before PPTH is a little unclear so consider this AU._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House. I do, however, own everyone else.**_

**Chapter One**

_Baltimore, Maryland, 1988_

Dr. Gregory House shoved his way through the doors of the library and headed to the main desk, his eyes on the pretty brunette whose name tag read "Josie". There were a few people ahead of him in line so as he waited impatiently, he whistled a tune until it was his turn.

"I need to return these," he said as he plopped two books on the desk. "And I'm looking for this book," he added, sliding a piece of paper across the desk toward Josie

She took the paper and glanced at it, her face unreadable. "Well if we have it, it'll be in the biology section."

"Where's that?"

"I'll show you."

He followed her past the rows of books and into another room with a door. Once inside, he pulled her against him and crashed his lips against hers.

"Ummm...Greg," Josie murmured, gently pushing him away. "Not here."

He looked down at her. "If not here, where? Last time you led me to the Horror section, then the Literature section..."

"You're going to have to cool it. Someone's going to notice. Nobody can go through those books that fast."

"I'm a speed reader," he said with a wicked grin. "That, and I choose the books with big print."

"Smart ass," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer to her. He backed her up against the bookshelf and kissed again, more feverishly than before until the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped them.

House glanced over Josie's shoulder at the short redhead.

"Excuse me! Some of us are trying to find a book," she huffed.

"Is that so? Well some of us are trying to get lucky. So move along, Ginger. Nothing to see here."

The girl's eyes widened and her hands balled into fists. "How dare you!"

House merely laughed. "How dare I _what_? Just because nobody will do this with you doesn't mean the rest of us have to go without."

She groaned, turned on her heel and stormed out. House turned to Josie and sighed. "Well that was a buzz kill."

"It's just as well. I have to get back to work. And don't you have rounds or something?"

"Pfft. Rounds are for interns. I'm a resident. Huge difference."

Josie frowned. "Well excuse me, Doctor. I'm just a measly librarian. What the hell do I know?" He watched her walk away but then she stopped and turned around. "They were right about you, Greg. You really are an ass!"

"I didn't hear you complaining when you were screaming my name the other night!" he called after her, causing heads to turn and look.

XXX

The music was loud and the bass was thumping. Rhiannon didn't know whose house she was in, just that it was someone from the University. Her boyfriend, Sean, had persuaded her to go with him, since he was new and was hoping to make friends and do some networking. It reminded her more of a frat party than anything else, and for all she knew, that's what it was. It was a big place, and a big crowd, but as she scanned the room, she frowned when her eyes came upon a familiar face.

He was leaning against a wall, drink in hand, talking to a blonde with large breasts. Whatever he was saying to her, she seemed to like because she would continually reach out and touch him while she smiled and nodded.

"Hey babe," Sean said as he came up behind her and handed her a cup of beer. "Having fun?"

She leveled him with a glare. "Do I look like I'm having fun?"

"Drink up, then maybe you will."

She took a sip of the beer but it was slightly warm, and she made a face. "Hey, Sean? Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the scruffy looking older guy across the room.

"Oh him? Apparently he went here years ago, got kicked out, went to Michigan State, got expelled there, and then somehow they let him back here. He's already making a name for himself and he's not even thirty yet."

"But what's his name?"

"Greg House."

Rhiannon's eyes widened. "_That's_ Greg House?" She'd heard about him of course, but she didn't believe the rumors. However after catching him in the library the other day with the brunette, it all came together. The man was a pervert and a jerk and she wanted nothing to do with him. With any luck she'd never cross paths with him again.

Of course, that dream was shattered when she heard his deep voice from beside her. "Are you old enough to be drinking that crap? I could get you some chocolate milk from the kitchen."

"I am more than old enough."

He seemed to recognize her and he nodded. "It's too bad you interrupted us when you did the other day. You might've learned something."

"Oh...shut up!" she hissed at him and started to walk away.

"Hey!" He called out to her. "Got a name?"

She whirled around to face him once more. "Well it sure as hell _isn't_ Ginger."

He laughed and followed her as she made her way through the crowd, looking for Sean. When she finally found him, she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. "Can we leave now?"

Figuring it might be his chance to get lucky with her, something she'd been avoiding, he nodded. "Sure."

"Yeah, take her home. She doesn't belong here."

Sean glared at House for a minute. "Says who?"

"Says the guy who owns this house. Which would be me. Now lose yourself, kids."

"Come on, Ree," Sean said as he took her hand and tugged on it. "I know of a better party somewhere else."

"Be sure to use condom sense!" House called out after them and laughed when she glared back at him.

XXX

She didn't really remember how she ended up in Sean's room, on his bed, but for the moment she didn't really care. The room was dark and his mouth and hands were all over her, fumbling at her clothes as he placed wet sloppy kisses everywhere.

"Sean...stop..."

"Why? I thought you wanted this," he said as his hand slipped down below the waistline of her jeans.

"I'm...I'm just not ready..."

He groaned and rolled onto his back. "God, Ree. We've been going out for months and all this time, you've been getting ready and I've been getting horny."

"There's more to a relationship than just sex, you know!"

"I know, but it's the best way to show how much we love each other."

"You love me?" she asked, in awe. This was news to her.

"Of course."

"Do you love your mother?"

"Well yeah but..."

Rhiannon got up and reached for her blouse that was on the floor. "Then go feel _her_ up."

"Come on...you're the one who came onto me at the party, asked me to take you home."

"Yeah, to my home, not yours."

Sean groaned and flopped back on the bed. "It's late, Ree..."

"Fine, then I'll take the bus."

"It's two in the morning, there are no more buses."

"Then I'll take a cab."

"Ree," he said, and then gave her his most charming smile. "Come on, just stay the night. I promise I won't bother you. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed now."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"We'll just sleep," he promised her and took her hand, pulling her back to the bed. "I promise."

She must've been out of her mind to believe him, but it was cold out, and she really didn't want to stand outside waiting for a cab to come along so she nodded and climbed back into the double bed. She was asleep in minutes.

The sun hadn't come up yet when she felt something hard pressing against her back. She murmured and tried to roll over but Sean was spooned up behind her.

"Sean...mm..what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answered, a little too quickly, still gently thrusting against her butt cheek.

"No...what...is that?" she demanded and tried to move away but he held onto her and thrust faster. "Just...relax...oh God...almost there..."

"Almost where?"

He reached around to grab her breast as he continued to rub against her until she felt something warm and wet on her backside and she jumped from the bed. "What the...Sean! What did you do?"

"It's called orgasm, babe. Something you'd know about if you'd stop being a cold bitch and let me give you one."

She grabbed the nearby box of tissue and frantically wiped it all off. "If this is what it entails I don't want you to give me one." Then she started to get dressed. "I'm going home."

"Fine."

She returned to her apartment that she shared with a couple of girls and heard them talking in their room when she walked by. Normally she didn't bother with them, but something they said made her stop in her tracks.

_So your sister's pregnant? Oh my God! I thought they were using condoms!_

_It doesn't take much. I guess he didn't put it on soon enough or something. Some of his..you know...ended up inside. My dad always warned me about it. Kiss a guy and you're gonna end up pregnant, he said. I'm definitely going to be more careful._

Rhiannon quickly ran to the shower in hopes that whatever it was would be washed away. But she was realistic. What was she supposed to do now? After she showered and got into bed, she stared up at the ceiling as she tried to fall asleep. She'd wait and see what happened. After all, if she was pregnant it would be too soon to tell. She just hoped to God that she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to those of you who've reviewed so far. It really does inspire me to keep writing. I'm going to be revising as I go so anything could change :) The begnning scene in this chapter was taken from the movie **Mermaids**. It made me giggle so I had to use it._

**Chapter Two**

A month later and with no period in sight, Rhiannon was panicked beyond belief. The only clinic nearby was the one at school, and she really didn't want to go there, but the next closest one was an hour away. She decided not to tell Sean anything until she knew for sure and it took her a couple of days to work herself up to go.

She went in, and was relieved to find the waiting room quiet with only a few people. "Can I help you?" the nurse behind the desk called out to her.

"Yes, I need to see a doctor."

"Of course. What would you like to see the doctor about?"

She hesitated before she spoke. "Pregnancy."

"I see." The nurse gave her a clip board and a sterile cup. "Fill out the form and we'll need a urine sample. Bathroom's on the left. Just leave the container on the shelf. We'll call you when it's your turn."

Rhiannon filled out the patient information, using an alias, and then, when the washroom was free, took the cup with her and locked the door. It was the first time she'd ever had to give a urine sample so she was at a loss as of how it was going to get done. But after some maneuvering, she managed to fill it half way. After thoroughly washing her hands, she left the container on the shelf as indicated and returned to the waiting room.

An hour later, she was about ready to get up and leave but her name was called and at first she didn't respond, forgetting what alias she'd used on her form.

"Joan...Ark?"

Coming out of her fog, she stood and followed the nurse to the examination room. "The doctor will be right in."

"Of course, you have to say that," Rhiannon mumbled under her breath at the closed door. "I've only been here an hour already."

Five minutes later, the door opened and in walked someone she never expected to see. It was Dr. House, and his nose was buried in her file. "You...you work here?" she stammered.

He looked down at her and seemed surprised. Then he glanced back at her file and smirked. "Joan Ark? Seriously?"

"I..."

"Well, whatever your name is, you can relax. You're not pregnant."

Relief flooded her face as she picked up her purse and stood. "Oh. Well good."

"Hold on, I'm not done with you yet. I still want to do an exam."

"Why?"

"When was your last pap test?"

She fidgeted. "I...umm..haven't had one yet."

He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Right. Roll up your sleeve," he said as he reached for the blood pressure cuff. "You're my last patient of the day, might as well get it done so we can both get out of here."

"Really, can't I just schedule an appointment for a later date?" she asked as he wrapped the cuff around her arm and started squeezing the bulb.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't schedule one."

Her eyes widened. "You don't believe me?"

"Everybody lies. Now shush. I'm _trying_ to listen."

She was appalled at his bedside manner and he glanced at her as he removed the cuff. "A little high. I'll take it again later. Here," he said and handed her a cotton gown. "Put this on and leave the door open when you're ready. I'll be right back."

Part of her wanted to run right out of there, and she almost did except she knew he'd probably never let her hear the end of it. So she stripped, put the gown on and climbed up onto the table after opening the door a crack. House returned and started going through drawers to retrieve the instruments he needed and a nurse came in to help put her feet in the stirrups, which made her feel a little better knowing she wouldn't be completely alone with Dr. House..

"I didn't know you worked here," Rhiannon said, trying to make small talk to calm herself.

"A couple times a week. It's part of the curriculum and there weren't a lot of choices left. It was this or the Geriatric ward."

He turned on a large light, sat down at the foot of the exam table and went to work. Or at least he tried to. The speculum wouldn't go in and she gasped in pain so he quickly removed it and pulled off his gloves to write something in her file. "Close your legs."

Rhiannon was confused. "That's it?"

"Yep. You can get dressed." Then he glanced at the nurse and said, "take her BP and then she can go."

Much to her surprise, her blood pressure was normal and she was free to go. As she walked across the parking lot to her car, she heard someone calling. "Hey! Ginger! Wait up!"

She turned around to see Dr. House jogging across the lot toward her.

"Was there something else?" she asked.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"You couldn't talk to me back there?"

"No, the clinic was closing up and I had to leave. Can we talk now?"

She glanced at her watch. It was getting close to dinner and she was hungry. He seemed to be reading her mind. "It's just past five. We could go somewhere and get food. I'm starving."

She smirked. "Are you asking me out, Dr. House?"

He shook his head. "No. It's a medical issue, but I thought you'd be more comfortable talking to me in a more casual setting than the clinic."

Now she was worried. He wanted to talk to her about her clinic visit? Why not just call her to come back in? When she asked him that very thing, he shrugged. "Because I won't be on duty in there till next week and I kinda want to get this cleared up now. Is this your car?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Cuz I don't have one. I'll give you directions."

Rhiannon was stunned but she shook her head and got behind the wheel anyway. It was a short drive to the pub and it wasn't very busy so he got them a booth near the back where they could talk more privately.

After giving their food and drink orders, House studied her like a specimen under a microscope, which made her squirm.

"So what's this about that you couldn't tell me at the clinic?" she inquired as she fidgeted with her cardboard coaster.

"What made you think you were pregnant?"

"Because I missed a period."

"It's been known to happen. Are you stressed out about anything?"

She hesitated a second before she shook her head.

"If you're going to lie to me, at least be good at it," he said, forcing her to look at him. His blue eyes stared intensely into her green ones and for some reason they made her want to trust him. She felt like she could tell him and he'd understand.

"Sean...my boyfriend...was messing around and things got a little out of control, you could say. He didn't put a condom on before he..."

House held his hand up for her to stop as their server brought the beers.

"Was there penetration?"

Her eyes widened. "No! It wasn't like that."

"So enlighten me."

"We were just lying down and he was curled up behind me, rubbing against me and then he..." she covered her face with her hands. "God, this is embarrassing."

"Sounds like it, but tell me anyway."

"It was _everywhere_...all over me. Then I heard some of the girls talking about her sister being pregnant from a broken condom..."

Realization hit him and he nodded as their food came. After a few bites, he took a long sip of beer. "You do know how sex works, right?"

"Duhh," she groaned as she ate a fry and slapped at his hand when he tried to steal one of her plate.

"Good reflexes. Anyway, you obviously don't know as much as you think because it's impossible to become pregnant _that_ way. Especially when you're still a virgin."

Her face went red. "I am not!"

"Um, yes you are. The hymen is still intact. It's why the pap test ended as quickly as it did."

He enjoyed her embarrassment and ordered her another beer. "Ya know, I don't even know your name."

She sighed. She hoped to remain anonymous to him but she told him everything else so why stop now? "It's Rhiannon."

"Were your parents Fleetwood Mac fans?"

She cocked her head to one side. "I dunno. Why?"

"It's a song of theirs."

"Oh."

"It's a nice name. And a good song."

"Thanks, I think. So does anyone ever call you Greg? I've only heard you called House or Dr. House."

"Not many. In medical school they pretty much go on a last name basis so I got used to being called House. What about you? What's your last name?"

She cocked her head to one side. "You don't know it?"

"Well I'm reasonably sure it's not Ark. And I didn't make any effort to find out. So what is it?"

"O'Hara."

"Wow, doesn't get more Irish than that. The red hair, green eyes...you could be a young Maureen O'Hara."

Rhiannon let out a laugh. "She's my Grandmother."

House dropped his fork and stared at her. "Get out!"

"It's true."

"Wow. That's pretty cool."

"Are you a fan of hers?"

"I've seen my share of John Wayne movies so yeah, I thought she was somethin' else."

"Well maybe you'll get to meet her one day. That is, if you want to. I don't see her often, but the holidays are coming so she sometimes comes to visit."

"That would...actually be pretty damn cool. It's not every day one meets a Hollywood legend."

"She doesn't like people fawning over her."

"Don't worry, I'm not star struck. But enough about her, tell me about you. What made you want to go to Johns Hopkins?"

She picked at her meal and shrugged. "It's one of the best schools in the country."

"You're pre-med?"

"I want to be a forensic Pathologist so I can get into the FBI."

"Interesting. Why the FBI?"

"It's the best. I love working in the lab. What about you? What's your specialty?"

"Infectious Diseases and Nephrology."

"Fancy."

"It's good enough for now, until I can do what I really want."

"And what's that?"

"Have my own Diagnostics department, my own team of doctors so I can get the tough cases other doctors can't solve."

"Sounds hard."

"It certainly could be. Speaking of hard, shouldn't you be with your horn dog boyfriend celebrating the fact that you're not knocked up?"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I hate that expression, _knocked up_. I don't even know if he's my boyfriend anymore. He won't return my calls."

"Ohh, one of those."

"One of what?"

"Love em and leave em."

She shrugged. "I don't need a man to be happy. I went without one until now and did just fine. Frankly, I don't have time, and he was nothing but a distraction, anyway."

"And a horn dog," House pointed out as he laughed. "So you're a virgin, he probably just thinks you're frigid. Does he know?"

"Yes, he does. He understands."

"He's a fag."

"Excuse me? How can you say that? You don't even know him."

"I know his type. I only had to meet him for those few minutes and it didn't take long for me to size him up. You can do better."

She laughed. "Right, like with you? Please."

The smile he gave her made her squirm in her seat. Damn but he was attractive, in a dangerous kind of way. She never thought of guys like that before, but Greg was not like other guys.

"Well, I figure if anyone's going to give you an education on the fundamentals of sex, it should be me. But if you're scared, fine."

"I'm not scared."

"When was the last time you had an orgasm?"

She dropped the fry she was holding. "What?"

It was his time to roll his eyes. "Please tell me you've gotten yourself off at least once in your life."

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, Greg, but I went to an all girls Catholic school until I graduated and then I came here. I was taught abstinence above all else and I never gave in to my...desires because I didn't have any."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let me guess, you were brought up to believe that masturbation was a sin."

"Not at all. I just don't...do that."

He leaned across the table and got close enough for her to catch a whiff of his essence, and she liked it. He smelled good. Nice. Not like beer and weed the way Sean often did.

"Here's the thing, Rhiannon," he said her name slowly and quietly, and it made her squirm even more in her seat. "Everybody does it. They just don't talk about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Can I ask you something? You can have any girl in this place, and I do mean any. Why are you wasting your time with me?"

"You're like a complex puzzle and I like puzzles. I had to know why you believed you were kn...pregnant and what you were doing with an idiot like Sean Thompson when you could have any guy in this place."

She lowered her head and pretended to be interested in something on her plate. "Oh please."

"No really. You're attractive, smart and friendly. I figure it's only a matter of time before guys realize that and start lining up around the block."

"Not if Sean's been telling everyone that my legs are locked together at the knee," she mumbled softly, but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Are they?"

"Greg!"

"Well how the hell should I know? I've only known you for half an hour, but since you just said you went to an all girl school, I guess I have my answer. Unless you play for the same team," he said with a wicked grin. If she hadn't finished her drink she would've thrown it in his face.

Instead, she stood up and tossed some money on the table. "I'll drive you home now. I have a lot of studying to do."

"Was it something I said?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

He followed her out and without a word she drove him to his house near the campus. When she pulled up to her dorm, Sean was standing outside waiting for her. "Where were you?"

"I went out to eat. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said and then smiled. "I missed you. Are you still mad at me, Ree?"

"No, but I'm tired. I'm going to study, take a bath and read myself to sleep."

"I miss studying with you."

"Yeah, I know what your brand of studying entails, Sean. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Is there...is there someone else?"

"No. I don't think there's an 'us' either. I'm not ready for a relationship now. Not the physical one you want."

"It doesn't have to be physical if you don't want it to be. We can just keep being friends. I like you, Ree," Sean said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're smart, and funny, and beautiful. And if all you want right now is friendship then I can live with that."

But she was doubtful. "Could you? You've made it very clear, time and time again that you want more than I can give you. It wouldn't be fair."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm rather proud of my virginity. It's something I've always treasured, and I'm not going to give it up to the first college boy I meet. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh but I came here to study and get my degree and that's what I'm going to do. I don't need you to distract me from that any longer."

"You know what your problem is, Ree? I don't think you even like men. Maybe that all girls school tainted you and you like women instead."

Rhiannon merely shook her head. "If that's what you choose to believe, so be it. I'm going inside now." She took out her key, let herself inside and closed the door, leaning against it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far :) Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters out. Real life has other ideas.  
**_

**Chapter Three**

"I haven't seen Sean around lately," Jenny, a good friend of Rhiannon's spoke out of the blue as they poured over their medical texts.

"And you won't."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"There was never any paradise, Jenny. But I guess you could say I learned a valuable lesson. When boys say they just want friendship, it's a bold faced lie."

"Not all of them."

"I guess I've just had bad luck then."

"You've only been with one guy."

"Well, two if you count Dr. House."

Jenny dropped her pen. "Dr. Greg House? Works in the clinic?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Oh my God, the man is a God. That tall, rangy body, long fingers and those blue eyes..." Jenny's eyes closed. "Unfortunately I've only seen him with the co-eds. He's also a TA to Dr. Dingman. Sometimes lectures on infectious diseases. The guy is brilliant. You know him?"

"He treated me in the clinic a couple of weeks ago. No big deal."

Jenny frowned. "Why were you in the clinic?"

"It doesn't matter. But his bedside manner leaves little to be desired. He's rude, crude and conceited."

"How would you know from just that one visit?"

"The day I went to the clinic it was just before closing and we were both hungry so he took me out. Or rather, I took him out."

"What do you mean?"

"I drove, and I paid. He's a skinflint."

Jenny laughed. "A what?"

"You know, cheap? A moocher."

"Oh, okay. So what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff. He asked me about Sean."

"Oooo he's interested."

"Why would you think that?"

"A guy doesn't ask about a boyfriend unless he is. Otherwise, why would he care?"

"He and Sean both think I'm a lesbian."

Jenny's eyes widened. "What? They do not!"

"Apparently anyone who went to an all-girls school is."

"Then you'll just have to prove him wrong, won't you?"

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Duhh, by seducing him, that's how," Jenny said it like it was plainly obvious.

"I wouldn't know how to seduce a man if my life depended on it. And you can't seduce a man who doesn't want to be."

"And what makes you think he doesn't?"

"I know guys like him. He's the predator and I'm the prey. Not the other way around. If I tried to seduce him, he'd run the other way."

Jenny put her pen down and looked at her friend for a few minutes. "You know what your problem is? You're lonely and you're very sexually repressed."

Rhiannon laughed. "Oh, is that so? And what do you suppose I do about it?"

"Get into the dating scene."

"I don't have time for all that. I came here to study, and get my degree so I can get accepted into Quantico. That's it. A guy would just confuse things and distract me."

"You don't have to date them seriously. Just go out, have some fun."

"I'm not having one-night stands with some stranger I don't even know!"

"Nobody said anything about having sex with them! You can have a good time without sex, ya know!"

"Not with any guy on this campus," Rhiannon laughed incredulously.

XXX

The next day, as the girls sat outside eating lunch between classes, an older, very attractive man walked by, smiled at both of them, and continued on. Jenny watched Rhiannon's face turn as red as her T-shirt. "What was that?"

"Huh?"

"That. Just now."

"Oh, that's my new Criminology Professor, Dr. Smith."

"He's very…old."

"No, he's distinguished."

"Old," Jenny sang, which earned a playful shove from her friend. Jenny shoved back, which resulted in a giggling tickle fight, not noticing the tall figure in front of them. The sound of someone clearing his throat stopped them and they both glanced up to see Greg House standing there.

"Please, don't stop on my account. In fact, if I throw some Jell-O on you, would you please continue?"

"Hi, Dr. House," Jenny said with one of her winning smiles.

He barely glanced at her. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet."

House nodded to Rhiannon. "I'm throwing a party tonight. You should come."

"Both of us?"

He glared at Jenny for a second, sized her up and then dismissed her, turning back to Rhiannon. "It is Halloween after all."

"I don't have a costume."

"You don't need one. Didn't you get the memo? Halloween is the only holiday which gives you permission to dress like a dime store hooker. Ask your friend there. She's got the market cornered on that."

Both Jenny and Rhiannon's jaws dropped at his comment and he simply laughed. "You know where I live. See you at seven. Wear something sexy."

They watched him walk away and Jenny kicked at a pebble on the ground. "What a prick!"

"I told you. Look, I have to get to class. I'll catch you later."

"Okay, but can we please go to the party?" Jenny begged, clasping her hands together as she tried to look hopeful.

"Why? You just said he was a prick."

"Doesn't mean the other guys at the party will be. And besides, maybe you'll get lucky. He seems to like you. He barely took his eyes off of you."

"What would a Resident want with me?" Rhiannon asked herself as she wondered aloud.

"Listen, come over to my place after dinner. We'll find you something sexy to wear tonight. We'll stay for one drink and if the party is lame, we'll go find a better one. There's sure to be parties all over campus tonight."

"Okay. Better than sitting home alone all night, I guess."

"Dreaming about your handsome Professor," Jenny teased and then ran off before Rhiannon could inflict more torture.

XXX

She made her way to the lecture hall and took an aisle seat in the second row. The place was nearly full and the Professor breezed in a few minutes later.

"Everyone please, have a seat, lots to cover today so let's get started."

He had Rhiannon's full attention through the entire lecture and the two hours flew by before she knew it. As she was gathering up her books, she didn't notice him approach her.

"Did you enjoy the lecture, Miss…."

"Rhiannon. O'Hara."

He cocked his head to one side as he looked her up and down with approval. "You're Jack O'Hara's daughter."

She blinked in surprise and he chuckled softly. "Please, don't be alarmed. Jack and I were old friends from the glory days of being cops before we joined the Bureau."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember him speaking of you."

"Yes, well, we had a bit of a falling out, I'm afraid. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Rhiannon. It'll be a pleasure having you in my lecture hall this semester."

She was completely flustered, all she could do was nod as she picked up her books and left the hall. She could feel him watching her as she left and she hurried her pace.

XXX

"What's wrong with you?" Jenny asked as Rhiannon came into her apartment.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Something. You're acting weird. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

Jenny realized she wasn't getting anything more out of Rhiannon so she quit pushing and got the pizza that had been sitting warm in the oven. After they ate, Jenny surprised her with a ball gown she'd worn back in high school when she was in Gone with the Wind, and she dressed up as a Playboy bunny herself. Once they were ready, they walked to Greg's, since it was just down the block.

The party was already in full swing with Greg in charge of the keg. When he saw Rhiannon, he got someone to take over as he grabbed a red Solo cup of beer and made his way to her. "Here," he said, shoving it in her hand.

Jenny noticed the snub and gave him a look. "None for me?"

"Keg's over there. Knock yourself out." He looked at Rhiannon and gave her a look of approval. "And who are you supposed to be? Scarlet O'Hara?"

"How astute of you."

"I guess you saw fit not to raid her closet."

"As a matter of fact, the gown does belong to me," Jenny said, looking sullen.

He looked at Jenny and smirked. "Well, well. Aren't you a walking felony?"

"Very funny," she said and excused herself to get a drink.

House gave Rhiannon one of his more charming smiles. "I am glad you came. I was getting bored."

"Not enough women here to hit on?"

"I haven't hit on you, have I?"

"Not yet, but the night is young."

He leaned closer and she could smell his cologne, since she doubted he used aftershave because he always had at least a few days growth on his face. "Do you want me to hit on you, Scarlet?"

"My name is Rhiannon," she snapped, but she had to admit his voice was starting to have an effect on her and she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Too long."

"Well I don't like being called Scarlet anymore than Ginger."

"Why not? Scarlett was hot," he said as he replaced her empty cup with another full one.

"If you say so," she said, taking another long sip. The beer was a little bit on the warm side so she found herself drinking it fast before it got too warm. House had wandered off to mingle a little and it seemed that every time she put down her empty cup, someone thrust a new full one in her hand.

Rhiannon didn't know where Jenny had gone off to, or who with. Last time she got a glimpse of her, she was making out with some random guy with blue hair. Suddenly the lights lowered and people whistled. "I love this song," she sighed as The Flame by Cheap Trick began to play, a little down that she had nobody to talk to.

"Then let's dance, Scarlet," Greg whispered in her ear, startling her as he took her hand and led her to the crowd of dancing couples.

"I don't…I haven't…"

"Danced before?" he finished for her. "Just follow me," he said as he positioned her arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping a safe distance.

"Having fun?" he asked as they swayed together.

"Actually yes."

"You seem surprised by that."

"I suppose I am, compared to the last time I was here and you kicked me out."

"Your boyfriend was a dweeb and he didn't belong here."

"And I did?"

"At the time, no, but now that I know you, I can't have too many pretty women at my parties. I have a rep to maintain, ya know."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "I know all about your rep, Dr. House."

"You can call me Greg."

"I'll call you Greg when you stop calling me Scarlet."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Okay that's fair. So what's going on with you tonight?"

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that every time I glanced over at you, you look like you're off in your own little world. What's wrong?" He searched her face for an answer but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Have you seen Jenny?"

"Yeah she's around somewhere. She'll be fine, don't worry. Just relax, and enjoy yourself. You're very tense."

Another song came on, slow dance worthy, making the couples around them dance even closer to each other. "Do you have a set of make out songs on queue or something?" She asked as he continued to sway back and forth with her.

"Or something," he laughed. "DJ is a friend. He likes all this top forty crap."

Rhiannon was on her way to becoming very drunk, and she rested her cheek against House's shoulder as they danced. "I like that top forty crap," she giggled.

"Of course you do."

Jenny made her way through the crowd and tapped Rhiannon's shoulder. "Can we go? I'm wiped out."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I have to get up early tomorrow to meet my study group and I'm crashing."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Greg asked.

"No, we'll be fine. It's a short walk and there are a lot of people around. Thanks anyway."

He saw them to the door and watched them until they turned the corner out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

She was almost out the door when his voice stopped her cold.

"Miss O'Hara, I was wondering if you could help me."

Rhiannon turned to face the handsome Professor Smith. He stood close, but not too close as he smiled at her.

"With?"

"Well, your former Professor left me a pile of tests that never got graded and I just can't seem to find the time to grade them, so I was wondering, or rather, hoping, that you might help me out."

"I'd love to help you but I have a full course load this semester and..."

He sat perched on the edge of her desk. "I could really use an assistant."

She put the last book in her bag and sighed. "Okay. Sure."

He smiled back at her. "I'll go get them for you." He returned with a stack of papers and as he handed them to her, he made sure their fingers touched. "If you could have these done by the end of the week, I'd be _very_ grateful."

"Is that so, Professor? Just how grateful?" she asked, playing along.

He cocked his head to one side, looking intrigued. "I'm sure I could come up with some form of compensation."

"You think about that. I'll get this done."

She maintained her cool until she left the hall and when she turned the corner, she dropped her bag and slid down the wall to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"You okay?"

Rhiannon glanced up to see Greg House standing over her. "Do I look okay?"

"No, not really. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, that's why you're sitting here crying in the hallway."

He slid down the wall and sat next to her. "Bad lecture?"

"More like bad professor."

"What happened? The old letch hit on you or something?"

"Or something," she sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands and giving her head a shake. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should talk about it to the Dean."

"Yeah right. What are you doing in the Criminology building, anyway?"

"I had a...um...study session," he smiled, using air quotes. "So, are you hungry? I believe I owe you a dinner."

Rhiannon stared at him but then gathered up her stuff and stood up. "I already have dinner plans."

"All alone?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have the company of a handsome, young doctor?"

"I think you've already had your share of company today," she smirked. "G'night, Greg."

"Wow."

She looked over her shoulder at him as she walked away. "What?"

"You're scared of me, aren't you? And not just me, of any man who shows interest."

"I am not."

"Then invite me over for dinner."

"I'm not having dinner with you," she laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

He quickened his pace and blocked the doorway. "Not good enough. If you're not scared of me then you have nothing to worry about. It's just a casual dinner between friends."

"We're not friends."

He pretended to look hurt. "No? I thought we were at least friendly to each other."

"Civil," she corrected.

"I saw the grades posted of your latest exam. Man, you really bombed it, didn't you?"

"What? You're snooping at my grades now? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"They're posted in the main hall, it's not like it's meant to be a secret. If you want help, I can help you."

Rhiannon held her books closer to her chest. "What do you know about it?"

"I took the course before. I might even still have my notes and I could help you study more effectively so you won't bomb the next one. I was a TA for Dr. Carter and I'm pretty sure his course hasn't changed much since then."

"And in exchange?"

"I don't get a home cooked meal too often."

"I'm not that great a cook."

"I'm sure you're better than me. Come on," he said, and then gave her one of his most charming smiles, the one that usually turned women's heads. "What've you got to lose? Besides your perfect GPA that is."

She sighed and lowered her head. "It's not so perfect anymore."

"So let me help. Despite what you think about me personally, I do have excellent study habits. I always say study smart, not hard."

"And all you want is to be fed in exchange?"

"Yep."

"No money?"

"I get plenty from my other tutoring jobs."

"So why not charge me too?"

He shrugged. "Do you have to question everything? Why not just accept my help for what it is and be done with it?"

She nodded. "Okay, okay fine. When do you want to start?"

"How about tonight? You just said you were having dinner by yourself. Wouldn't you rather have company?"

Realizing he obviously wasn't going to leave her alone, she nodded. "Fine. Let's go. But we stop and you get your notes on the way."

He gave her another sexy smile. "Deal."

XXX

Much to her surprise, Greg House turned into a better tutor than she anticipated. He came over twice a week and each time he'd made up a pop quiz for her to do. "Maybe you should be a professor instead of a doctor," Rhiannon teased as she handed him a Coke.

"Not a chance in hell," he muttered between bites of mashed potatoes. "I have a plan."

"And what's that?"

"I want to diagnose the hard cases, have my own team of specialists, make them use their brains and come up with the answers. I want to solve the puzzles. I have no interest in standing in some lecture hall preaching to students all day when I could be saving lives."

"Well, that's quite a lofty goal."

"I don't think so. There aren't enough doctors out there that specialize in diagnostics."

"What did you say your specialty was?"

"Infectious Diseases, but I'm also getting a secondary one in Nephrology. Then I need to become board certified in both."

"Why?"

He smiled sweetly at her and then belched loudly. "Cuz that's where the money is, honey."

"I see."

"What about you? What are your plans?"

"I want to be a pathologist for the FBI."

"You wanna hang out in the morgue all day?"

"That's a rather morbid way of putting it, but yes."

"So why are you taking criminology courses?"

"Because I might be sent out into the field and it interests me."

House nodded and continued to eat. They wrapped up their study session and she saw him to the door as usual. "So I'll wait for you after class on Friday. Maybe we could do something."

She cocked her head to one side. "No studying?"

"Nah. You're getting the hang of it and you aced my last two quizzes. One day off won't hurt you. I thought we'd go see a movie."

"Like a date?"

He smirked. "Would you like it to be a date?"

"I...I wouldn't mind," she said and smiled.

"Good. Then it's a date."

"What movie?"

"I dunno. We can pick something out when we get there. See you Friday," he said and, flashing a sexy grin at her, he left.

XXX

Rhiannon had been watching the clock all afternoon. Her last class was the lecture with Professor Smith and she found herself tuning him out half the time. A few times he called on her for the answer and caught her daydreaming, much to her embarrassment, but she didn't let on that she was embarrassed, or even cared. Greg had taught her that.

When the class ended, she was quick to pick up her things, but as usual, the Professor held her back. "Please, have a seat," he said to her, gesturing her to sit back down.

"I can't stay long, Professor. I have an appointment."

"On a Friday night?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the desk and smiled down at her. Then he reached out and touched her scarf. "This is nice. Silk, isn't it?"

Suddenly she was nervous. "Yeah. My parents brought it back from India."

He pulled the scarf and ran his fingers over it. "Silk is such a sensual fabric."

"Professor, what do you want?" she asked him, getting impatient. _And where the hell was Greg?_

"I was just wondering why you stopped being my loyal assistant. You were great," he said, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I just don't have time these days. Mid-terms are coming and I have to study. I don't have time to grade your papers."

"That's a shame. I'd hate to see your law career suffer. You could've earned some _extra_ credit."

Suddenly, the door opened and Greg stuck his head in, causing Smith to quickly remove his hand and step away like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What's the hold up?" Greg called out.

"Who are you?"

"I need no introduction. Let's roll, Scarlet."

Without looking at Smith, she grabbed her coat and her bag and quickly left the lecture hall.

"Did I interrupt something?" Greg chuckled as they walked together.

"Yes. Thanks," she replied as she searched in her purse for her keys.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"I thought we'd eat first. It's still kinda early and I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." They got into her car and she started it up. "Where to?"

"The diner down the road from the drive-in."

Her eyes widened. "We're going to a drive-in?"

"Yeah, so? It's cheaper and it's easier to talk."

"I thought we were going to watch the movie," she said.

"We will. But sometimes talking happens too, and I hate getting shushed in a theatre."

"I've never been to a drive-in."

"You'll love it."

"The only reason people go to a drive-in that I know of is to make out."

"Not everyone. Some people actually _watch_ the movie," he said as she pulled into the diner lot.

Once they were seated, Greg watched Rhiannon with interest as she buried her nose in the menu and didn't look up until the server came to take their drink orders. She ordered a milkshake and he ordered a beer.

"So, what's going on?" He asked her.

"With what?"

"With the letch? You don't think I saw how close he was to you, playing with your scarf?"

She looked away. "I told him I couldn't help him out anymore. Not with midterms coming up next week."

Greg frowned. "What did he say?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. "He said he'd hate for my law career to suffer and that I could've earned some extra credit."

"Does he even know you're not in the law program?"

"Apparently not."

"We have to bust this prick."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Oh right. What're you gonna do?"

"Hey, he propositioned you. I'm pretty sure that's against some moral code. So you go to the Dean, like I suggested a month ago."

"I can't..."

"Rhiannon..." Greg said, and it made her look up at him. It was the first time he'd called her by her real name.

She opened her mouth to speak but the server showed up with their drinks and took their orders.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Can we just forget it tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey," he said, nudging her shoulder playfully, "next week we'll really party. I'm throwing a bash at my place when midterms are all over. You'll come, right?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Gonna bring your friend?"

"Jenny? I doubt she'll come. Besides, I think she's going home to be with her family."

"What about you? Are you going home?"

"Eventually. You?"

"Hell no. I'd rather be alone in the house than be around my father and choke down one of Aunt Sara's dry turkeys."

Rhiannon giggled. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"So you're just gonna be alone on Christmas?"

"That's how I like it."

Their food came and they didn't talk more about it, but the wheels in her head were already turning. When they were done, Greg took them to the drive-in, since he knew where it was, and parked along the back, unbeknownst to her as "lovers lane."

"Want anything?" he asked her.

"We just had dinner."

"Yeah but I'm thirsty."

"I'm fine."

She watched him go to the concession stand and zipped up her jacket, as it was chilly in the car, even with the windows rolled up. He returned with two drinks and handed her one.

"What's this?"

"Hot chocolate. It's colder than I thought."

"Oh, well thanks."

The movie started, and they watched until the intermission came. "Why do they do that?" Rhiannon asked him. "I was just getting into it."

Greg laughed. "It's not bad for a modern day western. Want anything else?"

"Yeah, popcorn and Ju Jubes."

"Interesting combo. Are you going to share?"

She looked at him with a smug smile. "I might."

"I guess I better be on my best behavior then," he smiled back at her before he got out of the car.

Rhiannon was suddenly feeling warm and she fanned herself. Greg was arousing feelings in her that she never experienced with Sean, and he hadn't even touched her. She wondered what it would be like if he did. If he could make her feel so good by simply looking at her a certain way, and he knew exactly what he was doing when he gave her that look, she was in big trouble.

He was back ten minutes later and placed the box of popcorn and jujubes on the seat between them.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

He watched her with interest and then shook his head as the movie started up again. Periodically their hands would touch as they both reached into the popcorn tub at the same time and each time, they looked at each other, but she always looked away first.

When the movie ended, he drove them back to his place and parked the car in the driveway so she could get behind the wheel. "So how was your first drive-in experience?" he asked her as he leaned against the car.

She smiled and nodded. "It was fun. Just like it is on TV, except..." her voice trailed off and she looked away.

He looked closely at her and chuckled. "Well my, my, my, Miss Scarlet, I do believe you're blushing."

"No I'm not. And stop calling me Scarlet."

"What were you going to say just now?"

"Nothing. Never mind. It's silly."

"So tell me anyway."

She glared at him. "God, you're like a dog with a bone, Greg."

"That's what's going to make me a good doctor. So? You said it was like TV except...what was the exception?"

"Just...the making out part."

He nodded in understanding. "I thought you wanted to just be friends."

"I do. I guess I was expecting...God this is embarrassing."

"To say the least. Well, I should go in. It's freezing out here and it's late."

"Yeah. I'm tired anyway. It's been a long day."

"Study up this weekend. What day is the midterm?"

"Tuesday."

"Well if you need a last minute cram fest on Monday night, call me."

She nodded. "I will, and I will. G'night, Greg."

"G'night," he said, and then turned to go into the house.

Rhiannon sighed and drove home. When she climbed into bed, all she could do was lay there and stare at the ceiling.

Would Greg only ever think of her as a friend? Is that really all he wanted? Was she unattractive to him? All those questions whizzed around in her mind until she eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

_**A/N: If it's any consolation, I just finished chapter 12, so lots of fun to come !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I've been knocked on my butt with the common cold that's spreading through this house like wildfire LOL. Thanks for the awesome reviews and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it._  
**

**Chapter Five**

Rhiannon and Jenny spent the weekend studying for the mid-terms and she felt confident she would do well on them. She didn't call Greg for help on Monday, and when he called her on Tuesday night to ask how she did, she tried to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. Jenny and I have been pulling all-nighters to get last minute studying in."

"Oh yeah? Did I miss any good pillow fights with you two in your skimpy nighties?"

She found herself laughing and was glad he couldn't see her blushing. "Greg!"

"What?"

"I don't wear skimpy nighties."

"No? Then what do you wear to bed? Oh wait, I know. A long granny gown, complete with granny panties up to your waist."

She wondered what he was getting at. "You'll never know."

There was a pause. "What about the professor? He behaving himself?"

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to my dad about him when I go home."

"Good. Maybe he'll talk to the Dean since you're scared to."

"I'm not scared."

"Uh-huh. Look, I gotta go. You're coming to the party on Saturday, right?"

"I thought it was Friday."

"It was, but some of the guys said Saturday would be better cuz they wanted to just crash after exams Friday night."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. What time?"

"Whenever you get here. I'm sure it'll be in full-swing by then."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." The line went dead and she hung up. He never was big on ending a call properly. With a smile on her face she got ready for bed and read herself to sleep.

XXX

Rhiannon stood in front of the full length mirror and checked herself out. She was going to wear a skirt but opted for her black leggings, black boots and a long red sweater with the wide black belt that accentuated her small waist. She left her long red hair down but curled it so it fell in soft ringlets around her shoulders, framing her face. She kept the make-up light and simply used tinted lip gloss. Last came the perfume, Vanilla Musk, her favorite ever since some sales girl sprayed it on her in a department store. She dabbed some on her pulse points, her throat and behind her ears, hoping Greg would appreciate her efforts.

She'd never intentionally set out to seduce anyone before and she had no clue what she was doing, or what she might be getting herself into but she knew she had nothing to fear from Greg House. The worst that could happen would be that he rejected her and told her he just wanted to be friends. She could handle that. She'd be embarrassed and mortified, but she'd rather have his friendship than nothing at all.

Grabbing her purse and her keys, she drove to his house and found a parking spot down the block. She could already hear the bass from the party and her heart started racing.

"Just relax," she whispered as she gave herself one last glance in the drop down mirror. She refreshed her lip gloss and put it back in her purse, flashed a smile to make sure she didn't have anything in her teeth and got out of the car into the cold, crisp air.

The front door was open so she let herself in. There were a lot of people walking around, dancing and making out in the corners of the room. She searched the crowd for Greg, who was leaning against the wall, bottle of beer in hand, talking to a guy in a Letterman's jacket. He looked amazing, and dangerously sexy. He clearly hadn't shaved in a few days but it gave him that bad boy appearance that she had gotten used to. On the other hand, he wasn't wearing his usual T-shirt and jeans. He looked like he'd made an actual effort, wearing dark blue jeans, and a light blue oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his very strong forearms.

Someone walked past her and did a full wolf whistle, turning his head in her direction and his eyes locked on hers. He said something to the guy and made his way over to her, grabbing a beer from the ice cooler.

"Hey," he said as he handed her the beer. "You look...different."

She frowned. _Didn't he like it?_ "Is that good or bad?"

Greg laughed and took a sip of his own beer. "It's good. I just never see you look like this. I should invite you to more parties more often."

"Maybe you should."

He clinked his bottle against hers and they drank. "You do look good though, Scarlet. Red is your color."

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself. You clean up pretty good."

"Yeah well, I figure I'm hosting this little soiree, I might as well keep up appearances and look like I'm trying. So, I don't think you ever got a tour of this place last time you were here. Want one?"

"You own this whole house?"

"Yeah. I have roommates of course but everyone does their own thing. Come on." He showed her around, introduced her to his friends and roommates and took her through all the rooms except one. The door was open, and she could hear music coming from below and smell smoke that wasn't from cigarettes.

"What's down there?" she asked.

"The basement."

"Aren't you going to show me that too?"

Greg shrugged and scratched his forehead with his thumb. It was a trait she summed up as something he did when he was nervous or unsure of something.

"You don't want to go down there."

"Why not?"

"It's what the guys have affectionately dubbed as "the make out room," he said in air quotes. "It might be too much for your virgin eyes to handle," he said with a grin.

He was probably right, and he clearly didn't want her down there so she decided not to push the issue. Secretly, she was relieved. She figured Sean would've dragged her down there the first chance he got.

"Come on, I'm hungry and it sounds like the pizzas are here."

Three beers later, Rhiannon was a little tipsy and enjoying herself. Greg had introduced her to some of the girlfriends of his friends and then went off to shoot pool.

"So how long have you known Greg?" Tina, one of the older girls inquired.

"A few months. He's been helping me study for an exam."

"I'll bet," one of them murmured, causing the others to giggle amongst themselves.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that everyone knows about Greg House's "tutoring" sessions after hours."

Rhiannon cocked her head to one side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Has he taken you downstairs yet?" one of them asked.

"No."

"Wait," Tina said, and they all laughed again.

"He and I are just friends."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

One of the girls looked her up and down like she were a spider to be swept under the rug. "There must be something wrong with you if he hasn't made a move yet."

"Last I checked, it was okay to have a friend of the opposite sex and _not_ sleep with them."

"Greg House doesn't _sleep_ with anyone," Tina chuckled.

"And he's sure as hell not sleeping with me, either!" Getting up, Rhiannon shoved her way through the crowd, past Greg who held out his pool cue to block her.

"Whoa, hold up," he said as he stood in her way. "Where're you goin?"

"Home. I'm going home."

"Why?"

"I just want to go home."

"That's not a reason." He searched her face, hoping to get a clue but she refused to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him defiantly and folded her arms across her chest. "Nothing."

"Right, that's why you're storming out of here like a bat out of hell. What did those bitches say to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

He put the pool cue down and guided her past the group of girls, glaring at them as he went by, and took Rhiannon into another area that she remembered as being the dance floor. It was a little quieter and there were couples dancing with each other.

"I don't want to talk," she snapped at him.

"Fine, we'll just dance then."

They swayed back and forth for awhile, Greg keeping himself at a safe distance, but after the song ended, she stepped back.

"What's wrong with me?" she demanded, staring up at him.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"What makes you think I don't?"

"How many girls are you sleeping with?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"How many, Greg?"

"None. What's this about? Did the girls say something about me?"

"They said a lot of things."

"For instance?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does. If those little sluts in there are spreading rumors about me I have a right to know. It's my ass on the line. I could get kicked out of the medical program."

"They insinuated that you were doing more than just tutoring me and when I told them we're just friends they said there must be something wrong with me because you haven't taken me downstairs. And if you haven't yet, you will."

"The hell I will!"

Rhiannon threw up her hands in defeat. "See! So you admit it. You don't like me. What is it? I'm too naive for you? Too pure? Too nice? Do you want me to be like those little sluts, as you call them, and drape myself all over you? What do I have to do to get you to like me?"

Greg sighed and shook his head. "I don't know where you got the impression that I don't like you. Because I do. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"After your idiot boyfriend, I didn't want you to think I was just another jerk after more than your friendship so I kept my distance. But the truth is, I had to use serious willpower not to make a move on you at the drive-in last week. And seeing the Professor hit on you really pissed me off."

This was all news to her. "Really?"

He chuckled and pulled her back into his arms as a new song began to play. "And seeing you tonight, don't think I didn't notice the effort you put in to look good because I have. You've made me the envy of every guy in the house."

"I have?"

He nodded. "So if you were trying to get my attention, it worked."

She was speechless, and before she could formulate a response, Greg was kissing her, his lips pressed firmly against hers. "Hmm...you know you _can_ kiss back."

She looked down at the floor. "Sean wasn't...a very good kisser."

"I see. Well, help has arrived," he said with a wicked grin. "Relax a little. It's just a kiss. Just follow me. Do as I do. You'll catch on."

He guided her arms around his neck, wrapped his around her waist and kissed her again, letting his lips brush against hers, but she still felt tense. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "Wanna go downstairs?"

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "Why?"

"You wanted to see it, so I'll show you."

"I want to see what the fuss is about."

He shrugged and took her hand, leading her through the house and down the steps to the basement.

The atmosphere was totally different from the upstairs party. Nazareth's _Love Hurts_ was playing, the air was smoky and a black light made the various posters around the room glow neon.

Rhiannon's eyes adjusted to the dimness as she glanced around the room. There were a few couples scattered around the room in various stages of undress and foreplay, clearly more interested in each other than what was going on around them.

"I love this song," she said, closing her eyes as she swayed slowly to the music.

"Nice," someone whispered as they walked past Greg. "Haven't seen you down here in awhile."

"I prefer my own room," he said.

The song ended and _Stranglehold_ began to play which was one of Greg's favorites. He slipped his arms around Rhiannon's waist and pressed his body close to her. "Ever see Dirty Dancing?" he whispered in her ear.

She giggled as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Who hasn't?"

"Did you like it?" he asked as his lips found their way to her neck and she giggled.

"Yes I did...and if you give me a hickey, Greg House, I will kill you."

"Mmm...you smell good," he whispered as his mouth moved down to her throat, grateful for the V neck sweater she wore. "Like...vanilla...and flowers..."

"Glad you like it," she sighed as he dipped her backwards and brought her slowly back up as he placed kisses over her clavicle and back up her neck as they danced close. "Mhm, I think you've seen that movie too many times."

He chuckled. "Just a few, but it seems as though you have too."

She laughed as he turned her around so her back was to him and placed his hands over her stomach. "God, is it warm down here or is it just me?"  
"It's just you. Want to go back upstairs?"

"I don't but..." she said as his hands slid up and down her sides.

"But what?"

"It's probably a good idea."

He nodded and took her hand to lead her back upstairs but she stopped him. "I just want to take things slow," she said.

"That's fine."

They returned to the party and he offered her another beer which she refused. "I should go home."

"It's still early," he said with a glance of his watch.

"Yeah I know but I've never been much of a party animal."

"Come on, I put your coat and purse in my room where it's safe."

He opened the door and turned on the light to reveal a large room with a queen sized bed, a desk and an entertainment unit with a large TV and stereo system.

"Nice room."

"Thanks. I like it."

She saw her coat and purse laying on the bed and picked them up. Greg leaned against the door frame and watched her put her coat on. "Do you really wanna leave?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Please understand. I'm scared..."

He stepped closer and reached for her hands. They were freezing.

"What are you scared of?"

"Once I start kissing you I won't be able to stop."

He smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She looked down at the floor but he tipped her chin up and gave her a quick kiss, leaving her breathless and wanting more.

"I need to go slow. I never felt these things with Sean. I need to sort things out."

"I get that."

"The question is, will you still be waiting if and when I do make up my mind?"

He shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Come on, I'll walk you out to your car."

"Thanks."

He told his friend he'd be right back and grabbed his jacket. "So when are you going home?"

"Probably Monday."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you when you get back then."

"Yeah, I'll call you."

She unlocked her car door but he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again, slower, softer than before. "Drive safe," he whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"I will. It's only an hour to Washington."

"Just be careful."

"I always am. G'night, Greg."

He grinned as she got in behind the wheel. "G'night, Scarlet."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Since you guys were so awesome with the reviews to the last chapter, here's another :)**_

**Chapter Six**

"I'll be coming on Monday," Rhiannon told her mother over the phone.

"That's fine. Your Dad and I miss you. He can't wait to see you."

"You mean he's actually going to be home?"

"Of course. He did have a lecture in New York but it got cancelled due to the snow storm so he's on his way back. How were midterms?"

"Fine. I think I did pretty good. Greg was a huge help."

"Is he the doctor you were telling me about? What are his plans for Christmas?"

"He doesn't have any. He said he'd rather spend Christmas alone than with his father. They're not close."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah." Rhiannon paused. "Mom?"

Her mom chuckled on the other end. "Yes, you're more than welcome to bring him with you. You know we have plenty of room."

"I don't know if he'll want to. He's not exactly the kind of guy you bring home to meet the parents."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's umm...different."

"Is he anything like Sean?"

"God no!"

Her mom chuckled again. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Rhiannon. Grandma will be here. Your dad is picking her up on his way back from New York."

"Oh, I think Greg would like to meet her. He claims to be a fan."

"Perfect. Is he handsome?"

"Hmm, maybe in a rugged, bad boy kind of way, I guess."

"Then I'm sure Grandma will like him. You know she's a sucker for a pretty face."

Rhiannon laughed. "Yes she is. I'll call Greg and ask him, and I'll see you Monday."

"Drive carefully, sweetie."

"I will. Bye, Mom."

Rhiannon hung up, took a deep breath and then called Greg. It was after noon so she was fairly sure he'd be up. He wasn't much for sleeping the day away like some people she knew.

He picked up on the first ring. "House."

"Greg? It's Rhiannon."

"Hi. What time is it?" He sounded tired and she could hear the springs of his bed creaking in the background.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm just having a lazy day. What's up?"

"I was thinking about you spending Christmas by yourself and I wondered if you might want to come home with me."

There was a pause. "You want me to spend Christmas with your family?"

"Yeah. That is, if you want to."

"I don't know..."

She felt disappointed but thankfully he couldn't see it. "It's fine if you don't want to. I understand. It's not like we're dating or anything I just hate thinking of you being in a big empty house over the holidays. My mom is a great cook. No dry turkeys."

She heard him chuckling on the other end. "When were you thinking of going?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay. As you say, it's probably a hell of a lot better than sitting around here all Christmas break. Swing by and pick me up on the way. I'll be ready."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"Cya, Scarlet."

XXX

Rhiannon pulled into the driveway of Greg's house and honked the horn to let him know she was there. A few minutes later he emerged, duffel bag slung over one shoulder and she popped the trunk for him. He walked over to her side of the car and motioned for her to roll down the window.

"Want me to drive?"

"Why?"

"It's supposed to snow pretty good."

"It's not snowing yet, and I'm a good driver in the snow. Now get in."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a cheeky grin.

After a few minutes of silence, he turned to her. "So is there anything I need to know, anything I shouldn't say or do to piss off dear old dad?"

Rhiannon laughed. "Wow, has hell frozen over? You actually care what my parents think?"

"No, I don't, but I don't want to embarrass you, either."

"They're Irish, Greg. They can take anything you can dish out. And I'm sure my father is probably studying your dossier as we speak."

"Cool."

"Is it?"

"Sure. I've got nothing to hide."

"Says you," she giggled as she stopped at a red light. "My grandma is coming."

Greg's eyes widened. "Now _that_ is cool."

She laughed again and patted his knee. "Down, boy." When she went to remove her hand, he placed his over top of it and they exchanged heated looks until the car behind them honked, bringing them out of their reverie.

"How long are we staying?"

"Well, I usually stay till after New Years but we can go leave before then. I'm sure you'll want to have a rockin New Year's Eve party, right?"

"To say the least."

She sighed and left her hand where it was as she took the exit onto the highway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that it will be the first time I've had someone to kiss at the stroke of midnight."

Greg blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I led a very sheltered life," she giggled. "Whereas I'm sure you've had no shortage of women to kiss on New Year's."

"You'd be surprised. I was what you'd call a late bloomer. I didn't really start to get noticed by women until I got to college. I was what you might call a geek in high school. I had authority issues too, which didn't help."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," she laughed.

"Doesn't it?"

"Nope."

"And I'll bet you were the teacher's pet."

"Damn, you're good," she laughed again.

The snow began to fall half way to Washington but it didn't seem to bother Rhiannon. She had winter tires on the car and it handled quite well. It didn't get bad until she reached the outskirts of D.C. and by the time she pulled into the driveway of her parents home, the flakes were huge and covering the ground quickly.

"Here we are," she said, getting out and opening the trunk to get their things. Greg took a look at the house and whistled. "My house is your house," she said with a smile.

"Ha! I see what you did there."

They made their way to the front door and Rhiannon let them in. "Hi Mom!"

A middle aged woman, not much taller than Rhiannon arrived in the foyer to relieve her daughter of her things and enveloped her in a hug. "You made it. When I saw the snow I was worried."

"It was fine. The highways are still okay."

"Good, because your father is on his way with Grandma." She glanced up at Greg and smiled.

"You must be Greg. Rhiannon's told us about you. Welcome."

He offered her his hand and she took it, holding it in both of hers. "Thanks for having me, Mrs. O'Hara," he said, turning on the charm just a little.

"Oh, please, call me Glynnis. And don't mention it. When Rhiannon told me about you being home alone I told her to bring you along."

"It's a nice house."

"I'll have my daughter give you the grand tour and show you to the guest room. Would you like a drink?"

"What do you have?"

"We're Irish, darling. We have everything," she laughed.

"Jamison's?"

"Of course."

He followed Rhiannon up the winding staircase to the bedrooms and she opened a door. "Will this be okay?" she asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

He looked around. The room was about the same size as his room at home and he nodded. "Yeah it's fine. Where's your room?"

She flashed him a grin. "Next door."

"And your parents?"

"Down the hall. Grandma's room is downstairs on the main floor. She doesn't like stairs."

"How convenient," he said as he closed the door and leaned against it. Then he crooked his finger at her.

She smiled impishly and wandered over to him. "What is?"

"The sleeping arrangements," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he kissed her as gently as he dared, but she still seemed tense. "Will there be a time when you're not so nervous? Your lips are like rigor mortis."

"I'm sorry!" she groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry that I don't have the experience that your past girlfriends obviously had. Sean was an idiot who couldn't find my pleasure zones with a map and a flashlight and when he kissed me I thought I was going to drown."

Greg chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Take it easy, Scarlet. Listen, it's not a big deal."

"I just feel inadequate."

"Well don't. I didn't come here for _that_ anyway."

"You didn't?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hopeful, but no, I didn't."

He opened the door and they went back downstairs. Greg found his drink waiting next to a bowl of nuts. Rhiannon had a glass of red wine and they clinked their glasses together while Glynnis busied herself in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"When's dad coming home?"

"Any minute now, I gather. Is your room okay, Greg?"

"Yeah it's nice."

"Good."

The sound of a garage door opening got their attention and Greg was instantly nervous. Rhiannon reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Consider us even. Now you know how I felt at the party the other night."

"This is hardly the same thing."

"It'll be fine. If you can handle my dad, you can handle anything."

Jack O'Hara was a handsome man, with auburn hair greying at the temples and Greg could see the resemblance to his daughter almost immediately as soon as he walked into the room. His green eyes searched and settled on Greg but he didn't smile.

"Daddy!" Rhiannon said as she jumped up from the chair and embraced him.

"Hello, luv. Made it here safely, I see. It's a bloody winter storm out there," he said in a faint Irish brogue that was hard to catch unless you were listening for it. "Who's your friend, here?"

"Daddy, this is Dr. Gregory House. He's been tutoring me."

"You don't say," he said, sizing Greg up and not sure what to make of him. But the men shook hands and Jack left the room to find Glynnis.

Next came Maureen. Her hair was still a vibrant red, and her eyes were bright and clear.

"Grandma!"

"Darlin!" Maureen held her arms open wide and Rhiannon walked right into them. She held her granddaughter away from her so she could look her over and then frowned. "You're too skinny. Don't they feed you at that top notch school?"

"Yes, Grandma. I'm eating, don't worry."

"And whatever she doesn't eat, I finish off," Greg said.

Maureen looked past Rhiannon and stared at Greg like he was an item on the menu. "Well, well. What've we got here then?"

"Grandma, this is Dr. Gregory House. We're both attending Johns Hopkins. He's been helping me study for exams. Greg, this is my Grandma, Maureen O'Hara."

"My goodness, his eyes are as blue as Jimmy's."

When Greg looked at Rhiannon for an explanation, Maureen laughed and reached for his hands. "Jimmy Stewart, dear."

"Oh, well thanks. I think."

"Dinner's on the table!" Glynnis called from the kitchen and Greg followed the women into the large dining room where Jack was standing, carving a ham. "Sit wherever you like, Greg."

Rhiannon had Greg sit next to her while Maureen sat across from them. Plates and bowls were passed around and the wine poured before everyone dug in. Occasionally there was some small talk and Greg was waiting for someone to start in on him but nobody did.

After dinner, they retreated to the living room for dessert, coffee and brandy. Jack offered Greg a cigar, which Greg gladly accepted and the two of them sat across from each other in front of the fire.

"So, Greg, what kind of a doctor are you?"

"I have a specialty in Infectious Diseases and working on a secondary one in Nephrology."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"A little old to be hanging around with my daughter, aren't you?"

"Oh please, Jack," Maureen laughed, "give the boy a break."

"Rhiannon is a lot younger than you."

"She's more mature than most of the women in my class. And for what it's worth, we're just friends." He gave Rhiannon a wink when Jack wasn't looking.

"_Good_ friends. We don't know what, if anything else, is going to come of it," she added.

"Where do your folks live?"

"Right now they're in Louisiana."

"Your father's a Colonel, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you didn't follow in his footsteps?"

"Nope. Medicine is my life. I can't imagine studying anything else. But you already know this."

Jack smiled slightly as he puffed his cigar. "Are you going to keep an eye out for her? At school, that is."

"I already am."

"Good. Because if I find out you aren't..."

Greg and Jack stared each other down, neither of them breaking eye contact. "I could sit here like this all night, Jack," Greg said. "I survived cruelty from my father for years. You think staring me down is going to intimidate me?"

Rhiannon wasn't sure what to do. Maureen seemed both amused and fascinated and Glynnis was less than impressed with her husband's behavior. She liked Greg, and she knew Jack liked him too, so she couldn't understand what the pissing contest was all about.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I'm going to turn in early," Maureen said as she got up. She kissed and hugged Glynnis and Rhiannon and then got in Jack's face. "Oh for Christ's sake, Jack. Leave the boy alone and go to bed!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at Greg and it looked like he was going to say something but he simply got up and followed his wife upstairs.

"Well, I enjoyed that, thanks a lot, Greg," Rhiannon said.

He shrugged. "It went better than I expected."

"I'm glad you think so. I'm going to bed."

"Good idea."

She checked the doors and turned out the lights before going up. Greg was right behind her and he stood in the doorway of her room. "No goodnight kiss?" he asked, and pouted.

"You think you deserve one, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I stood up to big Jack without making a scene. For me, that's huge."

She had to admit, he had a point. She'd heard stories about him showing up other doctors and pointing out their inadequacies .

"Hmm," she said as she walked over to him, tapping her chin with her finger like she was seriously thinking about it.

"Come on, Scarlet," he whispered as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began nuzzling her neck, letting his whiskers tease the sensitive skin behind her ear. She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders as her head rolled back to give him more access. "Mhm, like that?"

"Yes."

His lips slid down her neck and across her throat, placing kisses along her clavicle and higher until they finally reached her mouth. At first their kisses were tentative and soft, but once she relaxed into it, his tongue slipped past her lips and she practically melted in his arms. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "Now _that_ was a kiss."

Rhiannon slowly opened her eyes and stared dreamily up at him. "You're a good kisser."

He laughed as she rested her cheek against his chest, holding him close. "You should go," she whispered.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Greg..." she looked up at him. "As much as I love this, it's not a good idea. Not right now anyway."

He nodded. "See you in the morning then?"

"Yeah." Then she grinned. "Watch out for my Grandma. I think she likes you."

Greg laughed again. "How many guys can say they were hit on by the great Maureen O'Hara?"

"Not many. At least, not in your generation anyway. G'night, Greg," she said as she guided him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rhiannon rolled over in bed and was surprised to see sun peeking through the curtains. Especially after the snowfall the day before. She glanced at the clock, saw it was after ten in the morning and wondered if Greg was up yet. Thinking back to the kiss the night before brought a smile to her face. Kissing him made her whole body come alive. If he was able to elicit those kinds of feelings from a simple kiss, she was in big trouble.

She got up, dressed and checked in on Greg but he wasn't in his room so she went down to the kitchen to find Greg and her Grandma talking softly over coffee.

Maureen glanced up and smiled. "There she is. Coffee?"

"I can get it, Grandma."

Greg got up, put his empty plate in the sink and kissed her cheek. "Morning, Scarlet. I'm going to take a shower."

"You do that."

Once he was gone, Rhiannon couldn't keep the smile off her face as she sat down with her coffee and sipped it slowly. Her grandma always made good coffee.

"Did he just call you Scarlet?"

"His nickname for me. I think he's called me by my real name one time in the few months I've known him. Where're mom and dad?"

"They had to go into town. So..."

"So..."

"Your father tells me Dr. House is quite the ladies man."

"Yes."

"And does that bother you?"

Rhiannon shrugged. "It shouldn't."

"But?"

"Grandma..."

Maureen smiled and placed her hand over Rhiannon's. "I'm sure you had this talk with your mother..."

"Oh God..."

"Just hear me out, please. Greg is a grown man, he's older and has experience. He's clearly attracted to you, and you to him. How long do you think he's going to wait?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Greg and I started out as friends first, but as we got to know each other, I started to see him in a new way. I want to be with him."

"Then I suggest you find a safe method of birth control."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes and dropped her head onto her arm. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

Maureen chuckled softly and got up to refill their coffee mugs. "I think Greg is a nice boy, regardless of what I've heard from your father. I preferred to give him the benefit of the doubt and I'm glad I did. I just want you to be careful, that's all. Greg will eventually want more."

"So what's wrong with that? I know I don't have anyone to compare him to, and he knows that I haven't exactly been around the block."

"Just make sure that he's the one you want to share that part of yourself with."

"I have no intention of losing my virginity to the first guy who comes along. If that were the case I would've given it up to Sean. I do have standards, Grandma," Rhiannon said with a flick of her hair.

"Well that's a relief. Your mother worries about you."

"I know, but she doesn't have to. I don't really have time for guys. I just want to get my degree so I can work at the FBI. That'll take a few years yet. I don't know how much longer Greg has. If anything comes of it, I don't think it'll last if one of us leaves."

Greg came back downstairs fully dressed and went for another cup of coffee. "So what do you want to do today, Scarlet?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Why don't you take him to the Smithsonian?" Maureen suggested. "Make a day of it."

"What about the snow?"

"The main roads are fine and it's a short drive. It'll give you two a chance to _talk_."

Both Greg and Rhiannon looked at her, and then at each other. "Sure. I'm game."

A half hour later they were in the car driving downtown. Greg kept looking over at her but she was lost in thought, going over the conversation with her Grandma.

"Earth to Scarlet," he teased, flashing a hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"We're in DC but you're clearly somewhere else. What's up?"

"Just thinking."

"Must've been some talk with Grandma this morning," he chuckled. "She's a pistol, that one."

"Yeah. You two seemed deep in conversation this morning. What time did you get up?"

"Around nine. Just before your parents went out."

She pulled into the parking lot and they got out. "We should probably talk, huh?" she asked him as they walked to the main entrance and bought their tickets.

"Uh-oh. Isn't that usually the guy's line?"

"Look, this is all new to me. Other than Sean I've never been in a relationship. A real one. He and I started in the middle, never really having a beginning."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents were strict with me, I wasn't allowed to go on any dates in high school, but it didn't matter because I wasn't interested and guys thought I was a geek anyway."

"And they were scared of your father," Greg added.

"True. And then when I got to college I was too busy studying to even think about guys. All I wanted to do was get my GPA up so I could get into Hopkins. Then I met Sean. He seemed like he wanted to just be friends at first but then he started acting different. It was like "we've been friends for a few weeks, now let's make out," but I wasn't interested. Curious, yes, but not interested. But he kept pushing the issue, as if I would get sick of him asking and finally break down and let him but I wasn't _that_ curious."

Greg chuckled and they wandered along, looking at the various exhibits. "So where does that leave us?"

Rhiannon looked at him and then gestured to a bench away from the flow of people. "Look, I know you probably think I'm this prudish ice queen or something and..."

"I don't think that. I find it quite refreshing, actually."

"I like you, Greg. A lot. And I don't expect you'd want to just be with me when you can have any woman you want. But if I'm going to be with someone, seriously, I wouldn't want him to be seeing other women on the side. So if you can't handle that, we should just end this right now."

"Your Grandma told me you'd say that," he said with a smile. "And I wouldn't want you seeing anyone either."

"But your private tutoring sessions..."

"That's just what they are. Tutoring. Nothing else. If I'd slept with them I'd get in big trouble. Those rumors you hear about me are just bogus. I haven't been in a relationship with anyone in a long time. I'm not the ladies man you think I am. I was a geek in high school too, and in college. I slept with a few coeds and I dunno, they told their friends, and they told their friends. Before I knew it, I had this bad boy image I couldn't shake, so I stopped trying and just went with it. It apparently goes well with my smart mouth," he grinned.

"Yes it does. So...you really want to be with me? Just me?" she asked him as they got up and started walking again.

"Yeah. And I'm fine with taking things slow. Once school starts back up in January we won't have a lot of time together anyway."

"I've just never been taken out on dates or officially been anyone's girlfriend. Sean and I always either hung out at mine or his place and watched movies. I never met any of his friends. It was like he was keeping me a secret because he was ashamed of me."

"I highly doubt it. He just didn't want to share you."

"Nice of you to say, Greg, but I think otherwise."

Greg cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

"Come on, look at me."

"I am. So?"

"I'm not like those other girls at the party the other night."

"I know. And yet here I am, spending Christmas with you." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You need to work on your self esteem."

She sighed and nodded. "I know it."

"What is there to do in this town at night, anyway?"

"You mean you don't want to stay in with my Grandma and maybe have another pissing contest with my dad?"

"No thanks."

"Well, there are clubs, movies, that sort of thing."

"A jazz club might be good. We can go out for dinner first."

"Wow, you're serious about this whole dating thing, aren't you?"

"Isn't it what you want?"

"Only if you do too."

"It's a little out of my comfort zone. I haven't had to take anyone out lately."

"No, you just take them to your make out room," she said and walked faster so he had to catch up to her.

"Are you going to believe me when I tell you that I haven't slept with anyone in over a month?"

Rhiannon smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now let's go find food. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

XXX

The house was dark when they returned and it appeared everyone was in bed for the night. "Shhh!" Rhiannon hissed as she put her finger to her lips. Greg playfully mimicked her and laughed when she bumped into the wall.

"Careful," he chuckled.

"Shh!" she hissed again and then started laughing.

Greg wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked up the stairs together.

"Gnight, Scarlet," he said and turned to go, but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't go," she pouted, still a little wobbly on her feet. "I need help...getting undressed for bed."

"I'm sure you can manage just fine."

"But Greg, I thought you liked me...I mean _really_ liked me."

"I do but...not like this."

"Like what?"

"Rhiannon, you're bombed."

"I only had a few drinks."

"You had six rum and cokes! I should've cut you off after the third one."

"Come on, I need to get my jammies on," she said as she went to her drawer and took out a light blue satin nightie with matching panties. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"No," he said and tried to leave again, but she turned him around to face her. "In case you haven't noticed, I am throwing myself at you."

"Yeah and you'd regret it in the morning. I'm going to bed."

"Fine then! Go!"

"I will! You're a lousy drunk, you know that?" he hissed loudly and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

In the morning, Maureen and Greg were in the kitchen while she whipped up one of her classic Irish breakfasts. Rhiannon came down looking like she barely slept.

"Hey, Maureen?" he asked.

"Yes, Greg?"

"What's your cure for a hangover?" he asked, looking pointedly at Rhiannon.

Maureen turned around, saw her Granddaughter and scowled. "A good spanking."

Rhiannon groaned as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down.

"How about some nice greasy bacon and eggs to start your day off right?" Greg inquired, then gave her a wicked grin.

She stared at him as she sipped her coffee but didn't say anything.

"The snow is really coming down this morning," Maureen said with a glance out the window. "Looks like it'll be a lazy day inside."

"Oh dear, stuck in the house with two beautiful redheads," Greg sighed with resolution. "What's a guy to do?"

"Keeping his mouth shut in a good start," Rhiannon muttered into her coffee.

"Rhiannon!" Maureen gasped.

"Don't mind her. She's just mad because I turned her down last night."

Rhiannon stood up. "Damnit, Greg!" And then she stormed back upstairs.

Maureen turned around and placed her hand on her hip. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," Greg said with a smile.

"Did you two have a good time yesterday?" Maureen inquired as she handed him a plate.

"Yeah it was good. Wow, this looks amazing."

"Eat up now. You're too thin. Then you'll go kiss and make up with my Granddaughter."

Greg arched his eyebrow at her, to which she winked and turned away.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: You guys have waited long enough. So here's some SMEX, Pyewacket-style!_

**Chapter Eight**

After showering and brushing her teeth, Rhiannon felt a lot better but she was still pissed off at Greg. There was a knock on her door and she froze. "Go away."

"No."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Too bad. I've got my orders to kiss and make up."

Rhiannon couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. "Fine. Then make it fast."

The door opened and Greg came in. "It should really be _you_ who apologizes," he pointed out.

"Fine. I apologize. Your turn."

He laughed and sat down on the edge of her bed, patting the spot next to him.

"How're we feeling this morning, Scarlet?"

"_We_ are feeling fine. Now speak your peace and get out."

"Wow, so much anger. What are you so mad about? That I turned you down, or that I embarrassed you in front of Grandma?"

"Both!"

"Better her than your father. Look, you were in no shape to do much of anything last night. Would you have forgiven me if I'd taken advantage of you?"

"I don't know."

"I might be a jerk, but I do have some morals, and one of them is not to sleep with drunk women, no matter how enticing they might be. And you made it very difficult to resist."

"You wouldn't even kiss me," she said softly.

"I doubt you would've remembered much of anything anyway. You were hammered. Now maybe you'll listen when I tell you to slow down. Haven't you ever been that drunk before?"

"Not really, no. I felt good, and I wanted to keep it going. I was having a good time."

"I know I sound like an after school special here, but you don't need copious amounts of booze to enjoy yourself. A few drinks is one thing, but you were tying one on. I'm surprised you didn't spend the night praying to the porcelain God."

"I thought I was going to in the middle of the night but I didn't."

"Did you sleep much?"

"No."

"Maybe you should take a nap then. It's not like we had any plans, or can go out. It's a blizzard out there."

He got up and turned her bed down. "In you go."

"Will you lie down with me?"

He shrugged. "Sure. All that food made me sleepy. Your Grandma sure can cook. I'll probably gain ten pounds while I'm here."

"Probably."

He climbed into bed with her and she immediately spooned up next to him, burying her face in his neck and throwing one arm around him. He rested his chin on her head and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Coconuts mixed with her Vanilla musk perfume made for a very heady combination. And it felt good being with her that way. He just hoped her father wouldn't choose to walk in at any given time and that Maureen would run interference. She seemed to support their budding relationship and would prove to be a good ally. How many could say they were set up by Maureen O'Hara? Not many. That tickled him and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rhiannon murmured.

"Just thinking about how your Grandma is trying to make sure we stay together."

"She's a hopeless romantic."

"So are you."

"No, I'm hopeful. There's a difference."

"If you say so. Now go to sleep."

"Can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I can't shut my brain off."

"Hmm, maybe I can help," he said as he shoved her over so she was lying on her side facing away from him.

"What're you doing?"

"Shhh, just relax," he said as he slipped his hand under her shirt and started to gently rub her back as he kissed her neck. The shirt was in the way but he worked around it.

"Mhm, your hand is nice and warm."

"Good. Like it?"

"Yeah."

He did that for several minutes. "How about a massage? I give good ones."

"That would be nice."

"You'll have to lose the shirt though. And the bra."

She glanced back at him, unsure. "I'm not going to pull a Sean and rub myself against your ass. Although you do have a very nice ass," he leered. "So what's it gonna be?"

She hesitated for a minute and then pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. "There's some massage oil in the bathroom."

"Cool." He got up and went to get it. "Oooh it's warming massage oil. Nice." He straddled her, put some oil on his hands and went to work. The oil was a soothing sandalwood and judging from Rhiannon's sighs, he was on the right track. "Good, huh?"

"Oh God. So good. Where did you learn to do this?"

"It helps to know where the chakra points are and focus on those. You're pretty tense so this might take awhile."

"Do as you will," she sighed and closed her eyes, keeping her head down.

After fifteen minutes, it seemed that she'd fallen asleep. He continued to slide his hands over her shoulders and across her back as he gently placed kisses along her spine. She murmured a little and he saw her smile. "Greg..."

"Hmm?" he whispered in her ear as he kissed and nibbled her neck, causing her to toss her head to one side, giving him more access.

"So good."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe."

"How can I redeem myself?"

"Don't stop."

He laughed and then rolled her onto her back. "This is in the way," he said and pulled off her bra and dropped it on the floor. Her hands immediately went to cover them up but he brushed them away. "Don't tell me you're shy."

"Only when I'm half naked and there's a man in my bed."

"Would it help if I took my shirt off?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "It might."

Without another word, he pulled his T-shirt over his head and revealed a slightly muscular chest with a bit of hair. He watched her reaction as she stared at him and then her hands came up and slid over his pectoral muscles and across his abs. There was a trail of hair that went down the middle of his flat stomach and disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. He put some more oil on his hands and began to gently massage her shoulders first, then gradually moved down to her breasts.

"Mhm...that feels nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Just relax."

When he finished, he stretched out next to her and eventually fell into a light sleep himself. He woke up an hour later to see Rhiannon tracing invisible patterns on his chest as she smiled at him.

"Did you sleep?" he asked her.

"A little. You?"

"Yeah."

"I like sleeping with you like this, Greg."

"Me too."

"Maybe," she said and bit her bottom lip, "tonight you can come back here. Once everyone else has gone to bed, that is."

"Or you can come to my bed," he suggested as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"My door has a lock on it."

Greg grinned. "Your bed it is." Then he kissed her, deeply and with a feverish urgency that matched hers. His tongue slid over her bottom lip to seek entry and she opened her mouth under his.

"I think we should probably get up before Jack realizes where I am."

"You're right. Let's go and be sociable. Well, as sociable as you can be," she smirked.

XXX

Greg sat in bed reading and watching the clock. He heard Rhiannon get up to use the bathroom and decided it was now or never. He went into his duffel bag and grabbed some condoms just in case. He really had no intention of having sex but Rhiannon was full of surprises. He stuffed them in the pocket of his pajama pants and walked quietly to her room, softly scratching the door.

"Come in," she said, and he thought her voice was a little shaky so he let himself in and locked the door behind him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" she replied, a little too quickly for his liking. She was clearly nervous and it was making him edgy.

"I can go..."

"No, it's fine. I'm just nervous and I really don't know why."

He took in what she was wearing, a black button down satin sleep shirt. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she stood by the window looking as pure as the driven snow.

"We don't have to do anything but sleep. Honestly, I'm kind of tired."

She looked so relieved by that he had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You look like you were just saved from the guillotine. What exactly are you afraid of?"

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "It's really dumb. I mean, I'm almost twenty-four. I shouldn't be scared of anything. But past experiences..."

"Hold on," he said, putting his hand up. "What past experiences?"

"Sean had no clue what he was doing. Some of the things he did that were supposed to feel good didn't. But he didn't seem to notice or care. All he cared about was getting himself off."

Greg shook his head. "Well, that's what you get for dating a boy and not a man. I can assure you that I actually know what I'm doing. I am a doctor, after all," he said with a grin, which made her laugh.

"So why am I so damn nervous? I hate this!"

"Me too. I hate it that someone made it so unpleasant for you. All I can do is show you what it should be like. God," he laughs, "we sound like some tawdry bodice ripper."

Rhiannon giggled. "What do you know about those?"

"I read one when I was a kid, curious about sex. It was better than any Playboy magazine I could get my hands on. I have a very vivid imagination."

"I'm sure. Look, can we just get into bed? I liked just cuddling with you this morning."

He nods. "Yeah, that's fine."

He climbed into bed and the condoms in his pocket made a crinkling noise. "What's that?"

"Oh, something I had in my pocket earlier." He tossed the condoms in the drawer of her nightstand and closed it. Placing his hand on her hip, he smiled at her. "How can I help you relax?"

"You're doing it," she said as she traced invisible patterns on his chest. "This is perfect."

He moved a little closer to her and slid his hand under her shirt. "Your skin's so smooth."

"I love feeling your hands on me," she whispered, to which he took it as an invitation to unbutton her shirt until her breasts were exposed. He dipped his head and let his tongue encircle her nipple

"Oh God...and your mouth. Greg!" she gasped as she buried her fingers in his hair. He moved to the other breast and did the same while he unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. She pulled it from her body and dropped it on the floor before sliding her hand under his shirt. "Take it off."

"Mhm, bossy, aren't we?" he chuckled as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it next to hers. "Hmm," he said, seeing that all she had left were black satin panties. "I'm a little over dressed, but if I take my pants off, I'll be naked and then you'll be overdressed. What to do?"

Rhiannon blushed. "We could both be naked."

"Excellent idea," he grinned and slowly tucked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and shoved them down her legs until she kicked them off. "I guess it's my turn."

"Yep," she said with an air of confidence he wasn't expecting. It was a turn-on and when he shoved down his pants, he was already semi-erect. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Oh my God."

He grinned back and enjoyed her reaction to his cock, staring at it like it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

"Sean was nothing close to this big," she whispered as she continued to stare at it.

"There's a big difference between mine and his. I know how to use it."

"I'll just bet."

He leaned over and his lips pressed against hers in such a way that it forced her mouth open under his and he pulled her up against him. She was so warm and her skin was so smooth it was difficult not to make mad, passionate love to her right then.

"Rhiannon," he growled in her ear as he kissed the one spot behind her ear that drove her crazy, gently nibbling and sucking on that spot so as to leave his mark.

"I love it when you say my name, Greg."

He guided her onto her back and looked her over, his hand started at her breast and it slid down her body. She tensed up the lower his hand went until his fingers slid through the soft red curls between her legs.

"Rhiannon...do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then relax."

"I'm trying!"

He realized he was going to have to pull out all the stops to get her to relax and enjoy herself completely. Spreading her legs a little wider, he began to gently rub his fingers up and down, between her folds until she closed her eyes and seemed to sink lower into the mattress. "Better?"

"Mmm oh God, yes..."

"So sexy," he whispered before lowering his head and inhaling her scent. He removed his fingers and she practically whimpered when he stopped.

"Greg...please, don't stop..."

"Want more?"

"Yes..."

He moved in between her legs and when she felt his tongue at her most intimate place, she gripped the sheets and arched her back. "Greg!" she practically cried out as he flicked his tongue over her now swollen nub.

"Shhhh," he chuckled.

Sean had never done this to her. When she brought it up to him after having read about it, he told her it was gross. Yet it was all fine and dandy for her to go down on him. _Selfish prick_.

Greg glanced up and saw she was frowning so he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh...oh God...nothing...don't stop!"

Her entire body felt like it was on fire. It was as if it was tightening from her toes all the way up to her neck. She felt like a guitar string that had been wound up so tightly it was ready to snap.

He could feel that she was close and he wanted to take her over the edge so he worked his tongue faster.

"Oh my god...Greg...I don't...Oh God...I feel..."

"Let it go," he whispered. He knew when she came she was going to scream and he didn't want to risk waking her parents. He began kissing his way back up her body, his fingers rubbing her in quick, hard circles until his lips crashed on hers to swallow her cries as she came, juices flowing out of her as they coated his fingers.

She arched her back off the bed and then collapsed in a heap, her head falling to one side as she breathed heavily.

He removed his hand and splayed it across her stomach as he watched her come down from the orgasmic high. A few minutes later, she opened one eye and looked at him.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you enjoyed that."

"Oh my God. I think you've ruined me for any other man."

He laughed. "I don't know about that."

"You've set a pretty high standard."

He shrugged. "I know how women's bodies work. And what's his name should have too, being a med student."

"He thinks his good looks make up for his short comings. And I do mean short," she giggled and then yawned. "I'm suddenly really tired."

It was Greg's turn to laugh. "Then my work is done."

"Stay with me?"

"Set your alarm for six and I'll go back to my room before your parents get up."

"Good idea."

Once the alarm was set, Rhiannon switched off the lamp while Greg pulled the covers up over them and they fell asleep holding each other close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The campus was still quiet but students were slowly beginning to return to the dorms. Jenny returned a few days earlier than planned so she and Rhiannon went out for lunch.

"So? How are your parents? And your Grandma?"

"They're fine. They say hi."

"I guess you miss Greg. Did he go home?"

"No. He came back home with me," Rhiannon said, biting her lower lip and smiling like the fox in the hen house .

Jenny's eyes widened. "He did not!"

"Yes, he did. He was going to be all alone here. It would've bothered me to know that while I was having turkey dinner with my family, he was stuck eating a TV dinner."

"And your parents were okay with this?"

"Yeah, actually. They liked him. Much better than Sean. Even Grandma liked him."

"Wow. So? Are you two going out now or what?"

Rhiannon pulled down the collar of her sweater to show a couple of love bites that Greg had left behind and Jenny yelped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Are you two...did you..."

"No. I am still a virgin and I'm going to stay that way until I feel like the time is right, and that Greg is the right one."

"So when are you seeing him again?"

"He's throwing a New Year's Eve party and we're both invited."

"Cool. Maybe I'll meet some hot senior guy. It's been lonely."

"I'm sure Greg could introduce you to someone. Some of his roommates are kinda cute."

"Yeah? In that case, I can't wait. Where is Greg anyway?"

"Oh, he's pulling double duty at the hospital, trying to score some credited hours so he can get them out of the way. And it's been busy with Christmas, colds going around and all that. He hates it, but it'll get him his certification much quicker. That and he's usually the only one who knows what's going on when the other doctors don't. He's brilliant and I think some of the older doctors are intimidated by him, so they give him a hard time."

"But he can hold his own," Jenny pointed out.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't care what they say or think about him, but he gets results so they listen to him, even though he's younger than they are."

"That's the price you pay for genius I guess," Jenny giggled. Then she looked at something behind Rhiannon, causing her to turn and see Greg sneaking up on her.

"Oh!" she shrieked as he picked her up off her feet and swung her around. "Where did you come from?"

"I managed to get out of there a bit early." He nodded at Jenny. "You coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"Yep. Rhiannon says you have cute roommates you might set me up with."

Greg made a face. "I can't say whether they're cute but I know at least one of them is single. Wear something sexy, you might get lucky."

"Does that apply to me, too?" Rhiannon whispered in his ear. He looked surprised for a second but then gave her his most sexy grin, the one that usually made her tingly all over.

"You don't have to try very hard," he whispered back. His pager began to beep and he groaned. "Crap! I gotta go. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Once he was gone, Jenny shook her head. "No kiss goodbye"

"He's not big on public displays of affection. I'm not either, honestly."

"So I guess we won't find you in the make out room then."

Rhiannon narrowed her eyes. "What do you know about it?"

"Duhh! I've heard stories. And with any luck I'll get to see it for myself."

XXX

Jenny and Rhiannon decided to walk to Greg's from her dorm since it was a clear, crisp night, and there were a lot of people around. They were almost there when Sean jogged up beside them. "Hey, Ree. Where ya goin?"

"To a party."

"Bye Sean," Jenny said as they kept walking.

"Are you...going to Greg House's party?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We were invited, moron," Jenny snapped at him.

"Yeah right. He kicked us out of the last party he had, remember? Why would you go back?"

Rhiannon stopped, turned around and faced him. "Because we're seeing each other, that's why. Now go away and leave us alone."

"I know you're just saying that to hurt me, Ree. And you know what? It's working."

"Good!"

"I thought you might give me another chance."

"Why? Because you can't stand the idea of someone else getting what you couldn't?"

"You told me you weren't ready for a relationship! And then you turn around and jump into bed with Greg House? That makes you a slut."

"Screw you." Rhiannon slapped him across the face and stormed off to catch up with Jenny. They walked quickly up the path to the front door and the first person they saw was Dave, one of Greg's friends. "Where's Greg?"

"In the kitchen." He looked over her shoulder and saw Sean lurking in the yard. "That guy bothering you?"

"He followed us here," Jenny told him while Rhiannon went to the kitchen.

"Hey," Greg greeted her with a smile but it quickly disappeared when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Sean followed me here and he won't go away."

"Is that so? Wait here," he said and called out, "hey Matt, need you for a sec."

He came into the living room where Dave was. "Would you two gentleman go and ask that douchebag for his invitation? And if he doesn't have one, which he won't, remove him from our property. Use force if needed."

"Our pleasure," Matt and Dave both said with a smile before going outside. They spent a lot of time in the gym and it showed. They were also the muscle anytime someone got out of line at a party.

"This I gotta see," Jenny giggled as she and Rhiannon watched from the front door.

"Hey," Dave called out to Sean and he and Matt approached. The two of them together could be pretty intimidating side by side. "Take a hike."

Sean's eyes widened when they surrounded him. "I know Rhiannon. She invited me."

"Then she would've given you an invitation," Matt said, then held out his hand. "Let's see it."

"Is she really with that jerk, House?"

"Yes. Now split!"

"Come on, there aren't really paper invitations, are there?"

Upon hearing that, anyone standing nearby took theirs out and held them up. Dave and Matt exchanged glances, grabbed each of Sean's arms, carried him down the path, and tossed him onto the sidewalk where he went sprawling. "Just try to get back inside, pal."

"Yeah," Matt laughed. "You'll be seeing the inside of an ambulance."

Greg came up to Rhiannon and handed her and Jenny a glass of beer. "Is this a truce?" Jenny asked him as she took the drink.

He shrugged. "I guess it is. We should probably try to get along somewhat for Scarlet's sake or she'll be pissed at me. I don't need that."

"Once you get to know me, you'll realize I'm not that bad. I mean, if Rhiannon likes me, how bad can I be?"

"That remains to be seen. Come on, Scarlet," he said and steered her into the crowd.

"Everything okay?" she asked. He looked pretty worn out.

"Yeah. Just tired. It's been a long time since I've pulled double shifts in the ER."

"It'll make you a better doctor."

"I know. It's just not what I want to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want my own department so I can diagnose the difficult cases."

"Be patient, Greg. I'm sure they'll realize your brilliance and give you what you want eventually."

"I don't have patience."

"Yeah but to reach the top you have to start at the bottom."

"Listen to you," he said, "all insightful..."

Rhiannon shrugged. "I just call it like I see it."

He leaned over and kissed her, just softly brushing his lips against hers. "I wouldn't normally say this but I missed you."

"I missed you too," she murmured against his lips, smiling.

"And you do look hot tonight," he said as he ran his finger across the top of her breasts, which were on display with a special push-up bra that Jenny let her use. "You need more of these bras."

"You think so, do you?"

"Definitely."

"Well I guess I know what I'll be doing this week."

"The jeans are hot too."

"You're an easy man to please, aren't you, Greg?"

"Men are simple creatures. Show them a nice rack or nice legs and they'll follow you anywhere. Lucky for me you have both. It's a win-win."

"Lucky for me, too," she chuckled.

"Let's go mingle a bit."

"You just want to show me off," Rhiannon giggled as she sipped her beer.

"Well yeah, there's always that."

An hour and three beers later, Rhianna was hot and wanted to go outside for some fresh air. "I got us some champagne," Greg told her as they went into the backyard. The air was cold and crisp, and she shivered, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"I didn't realize how cold it is. I forgot to grab my coat."

"I can warm you up," he said as he took over the task of rubbing her arms to keep her warm and then pulled her closer. He nuzzled her neck, kissed her ear and eventually found her lips with his own.

His lips were so warm and soft, Rhiannon felt herself melt into his arms as his hold on her tightened.

"This still all seems unreal to me," she said.

"Why's that? Because I see you as more than just a plaything?"

"I guess. It's true what they say, that the best relationships come out of friendships."

Greg smiled down at her. "Is that so?"

Rhiannon shrugged. "I heard it from someone. Might've been Grandma."

"It sounds like something she'd say. Come on, it's cold out here and it's almost midnight. Time to get the champagne flowing and the TV on to watch the ball drop."

She followed him back into the warm house and someone had already turned the TV on to the right channel. Greg took the bottle of champagne out of the fridge, popped the cork and put it in an ice bucket.

"Two minutes till midnight!" someone shouted and everyone started pouring champagne into tall plastic flutes. Greg handed one to Rhiannon and one to Jenny before getting one for himself as they watched the clock.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy new year!" Confetti and balloons suddenly appeared out of nowhere, noise makers rattled and horns blew, but Rhiannon and Greg didn't notice any of it.

Jenny watched with fascination at her best friend who was engaged in a very deep embrace with Greg.

"Do I get a kiss?" Dave asked her as he tapped her on the shoulder and clinked his glass against hers.

"Oh, I suppose so," Jenny giggled as she accepted the kiss from Greg's friend, then another, then another.

Meanwhile, Greg rested his forehead against Rhiannon's as they pretended like they were the only two people in the room, despite the noise. "So...what now?" he asked her.

"You're asking me what I want?"

"Well yeah."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think this far ahead."

"Well I know what I want to do," he said with a wicked grin.

Rhiannon smiled back at him. "Oh? And would that entail going downstairs?"

"It could, but I thought maybe somewhere more private. _Upstairs_."

Greg watched as several emotions crossed her face in such a short time. "It's just a suggestion of course."

"It's a good one. I wouldn't mind some peace and quiet for awhile."

Without a word, he took her hand and grabbed the bucket of champagne with the other and managed to weave them through the crowd and up to his bedroom without anyone noticing.

"You cleaned up," Rhiannon said as she looked around the room.

Greg topped her glass of champagne and his. "I was hopeful you might want some peace and quiet from the fray."

"I know how wild your parties get."

"That's all part of the college experience." Greg sat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to him. Rhiannon sat down and they clicked their glasses together once more and drank.

"Anymore of that stuff and I won't be responsible for my actions," she said as she put her glass on the side table.

"That's the idea," Greg chuckled as he placed his hand under her chin and kissed her full on the mouth. It was a nice kiss and he could've sworn he heard her purring, or what sounded like purring.

"You're such a good kisser," she said, a little breathless once the kiss ended.

"So are you."

After a few more kisses back and forth, Greg lowered her back against the pillows and moved partially on top of her.

"Greg..."

"Relax, just getting more comfortable," he whispered between nips and kisses along her neck. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"If you want me to," she whispered as she rolled her head to one side to give him more access to her neck.

"Always. There's something...calming about you. I feel really good when you're around."

"I feel the same. With Sean I was always nervous, wondering what he was really thinking, or planning. He had all these expectations and preconceived notions about how I should be and when I didn't meet any of those, he got annoyed."

"Jerk. I'll bet he wouldn't do what I did to you back home," he chuckled as he worked at the button on her jeans.

"God no. But it was perfectly fine for me to give him a blowjob."

"Selfish prick."

"Yep."

"And I don't expect you to return the favor unless you want to."

She smiled impishly at him. "What if I do?"

"Then I'm a very lucky man," he grinned back.

Her hand slid down his chest and over the obvious bulge in his jeans, rubbing him gently through the denim. "You make me feel like I want to try things I wouldn't normally consider. I trust you."

"I'm glad. And remember, all you have to do is say no. I want you to enjoy yourself but if you're not, you need to tell me. Promise?"

She crossed her finger over her heart. "Promise."

They kissed again, and things began heating up. They were so into each other that they didn't hear the knock on the door until it became frantic. "Greg! Get your pants back on and get down here. Someone's having an allergic reaction or somethin!"

Greg was up and rushing to the door in an instant, grabbing his medical bag on the way. Jenny came into the room to find a stunned and somewhat rumpled Rhiannon lying on his bed.

"Well, well," she said with a grin. "What were you two doing?"

Rhiannon gave her head a shake. "What's happening down there?"

"Someone ate something and is having an allergic reaction. Dave said Greg always carries an epi pen."

She buttoned her jeans and got up. "Let's go. I'm tired."

"What? You're not going to stay?"

"No. Greg will probably need to go to the hospital. I'll just be in the way."

Jenny looked like she disapproved but followed her friend downstairs. Greg was nowhere to be seen and it seemed Rhiannon's suspicion was right.

"He went to the hospital with Joe to make sure he was okay," Dave told them.

"When will he be back?"

"Who knows but he told me to tell you he won't be long."

"You can tell him I'm tired and that I'm going home. He can call me tomorrow."

"Hang on, I'll walk you ladies home. I don't trust that creep who followed you here. And House would kill me if I didn't get you home safe."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I got tied up with AWOL and real life. Don't be mad :) Here's some Pyewacket-style Smex to make up for it ;)  
_

**Chapter Ten**

Rhiannon was so immersed in her text that she didn't notice Greg coming over and plunking down in the seat across from her with his tray.

"What's the deal? You don't return my calls anymore?" he demanded.

"I thought you might've been too busy."

"Not too busy to call you though. I would've thought you'd extend me the same courtesy."

"I've been busy too. Trying to get ahead with the reading. Professor Smith likes to randomly call on people and mocks anyone who doesn't know the answer."

"Jerk. That method never works."

"Tell me about it. I know the answer but when he calls on me I draw a total blank. It's infuriating and he knows it."

"Uh-huh. So what happened last weekend? Dave said you didn't want to stay and wait for me."

"I'm not at your beck and call, Greg."

"Is that what you believe?"

"I don't know. It just seemed one minute we were enjoying ourselves and the next you were out the door without a word."

Greg sighed and shook his head. "It was an emergency. I was the only actual doctor in the house at the time. I had to go." He studied her for a minute. "It's something you're going to have to get used to, kiddo. It's not personal, it's the job. You'll find that out soon enough when you're lying in your nice warm bed at night and you get a call to go look at a dead body in the morgue. Are you going to just roll over and go back to sleep?"

"No, of course not."

"Exactly. I had to help Joe. You would've done the same thing had the roles been reversed. If you don't think you can handle that then maybe we should just stop it right now."

Rhiannon slammed her book shut and stood up. "Maybe we should. I gotta get to class."

"I'll call you later. I think we should talk."

"Fine. I have to go."

XXX

"So it's over? Just like that?" Jenny asked as they prepared dinner in her tiny kitchen.

"I don't know. He's been too busy to do anything and Professor Smith has me so tied up in knots I don't know whether I'm coming or going and oww! Shit!"

"What? What happened?"

"I cut myself," Rhiannon hissed as she turned on the cold water in the sink and held her hand under it.

"Jesus, Ree. That looks bad."

"I just nicked myself..."

"That looks more like a chunk than a nick. We need to get it looked at. You might need stitches."

"Says the nursing student."

"Just wrap it up and let's go. I'll drive. We're going to the ER."

Rhiannon shuddered. Greg had been working ER shifts more often lately and she didn't want to run into him.

"Can't we just go to the Urgent care clinic?"

"It's closed at this time of day. Now come on. Let's go."

The ER was unusually quiet so she was admitted right away and taken to the back room to wait for a doctor.

The curtain was brushed to the side so fast that it made her jump, and then she saw that it was Greg.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"She cut herself while we discussed your failing relationship," Jenny said, earning a hard shove from her friend.

"Shut up," Rhiannon hissed.

"Is that so? I don't know if it was worthy of nearly chopping your finger off," Greg chuckled as he slowly unwrapped the gauze bandage from Rhiannon's finger and examined it. "Oh yeah, this is deep. It's going to need stitches. I'll be right back."

When he was gone, Rhiannon glared at Jenny. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. You two are good together. You know it, and so does he. It seems stupid to call the whole thing off just because your schedules don't mesh."

"How can I invest my emotions in a guy who puts his work before me?"

"Them's the perils of being with a doctor," Greg said as he returned with a cart of supplies. "I thought you of all people would understand. Your dad is an FBI agent. Surely he had to take off at a moment's notice when work beckoned. I doubt your mother complained."

"I know it irked her sometimes, especially when they had plans."

She watched as he prepared a syringe with a local anesthetic and flicked the end of the needle. "Slight pinch," he warned before he began to numb the cut in various spots, making her wince. "There. It should just take a few minutes to start working."

There was an awkward silence and he looked over at Jenny who picked up the hint. "I'll be right back. Nature is calling."

Once she was gone, Greg sighed and looked at Rhiannon for a minute. "Is it just because I have to put my work ahead of you? I'm not apologizing for that."

"I don't expect you to."

"What is it then?"

"What happens when you leave here?"

"That's not going to be for another year at least."

"And I have four more years."

"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. But I do know that I plan to stay on the east coast."

"That's reassuring."

"Isn't it?" he chuckled as he began to work quickly but his touch is very gentle. "So when can we go out again?"

Rhiannon blinked. "I don't know. This weekend?"

"That works. I thought we might go out to eat and then maybe a movie?"

"The drive-in?" she asked, grinning.

He grinned back at her. "It's a little cold but I'm sure we could keep each other warm."

"I'm sure we could."

He bandaged her up and then took a pad out of his pocket and began to write. "I'm prescribing some Tylenol #3's. Have you taken them before?"

"No."

"Okay, well your finger is probably going to be throbbing once the local wears off. So take one when you get home, and if it's still bad, take another but don't take them unless you have to. They're easily addictive."

"Yes doctor," Rhiannon smiled.

He handed her the paper, letting his fingers lightly brush against hers as she took it. The sexual current between them was still there, strong as it ever was.

"I'll call you," he said softly as Jenny returned.

XXX

The restaurant was busy but Greg and Rhiannon were tucked away in a booth near the back. "You look good tonight," he told her as they finished their dessert, a brownie with chocolate sauce.

"Thanks. You look...rested."

"I've had some days off so I used them to catch up on sleep."

"I love to sleep."

"Enjoy it now because when you start your practicum, you won't be sleeping much at all."

"Don't remind me."

"So what movie do you want to see?"

"What's playing?"

"Does it matter?" Greg leered and Rhiannon blushed as red as her shirt.

"Well when you put it that way I guess it doesn't."

He lowered his hand and placed it on her bare thigh, his eyes locked on hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said and placed her hand over his.

"You know, we could forget the movie and just go to my place."

"We could but..." she said, her voice trailing off.

Greg nodded, understanding. "Movie it is then. Let's go."

He paid the bill and they left, heading to the drive-in theatre. He found a spot near the back wall, attached the speaker to the window and rolled it up.

"There. All set," he said and patted the spot next to him, thankful that her car didn't have a center console which made it easier for them to sit close.

"It's hard to believe when I think about the last time we were here, we were still just friends."

Greg chuckled and scratched his forehead with his thumb, a nervous habit that Rhiannon had picked up on. "You can sit closer this time."

She giggled and snuggled up against him. "Oh! I have an idea!" She got out of the car, opened the trunk and returned with a large blanket. "Just in case it gets too cold later."

The movie started but after thirty minutes, Greg was bored and he could tell Rhiannon was as well. "This movie is lame."

"We can go if you want," she said.

"Hmm I have a better idea," he replied and grabbed the blanket, spreading it over them. "We could make it less lame."

"How so?"

"Well I thought we'd warm up a little," he said as his hand found her leg once more.

"Mmm...sounds good so far. Feels good too."

"I missed you," he whispered as his lips eventually found their way to her mouth and he explored with his tongue. His hand slid higher up her leg until it was under her skirt and gently rubbing her through the fabric of her panties, which felt like lace. "Feels like...sexy underwear. Did you put those on for me?"

"I might have."

"Does the upstairs match?"

"See for yourself," she whispered and allowed him to unbutton her red silk blouse, revealing a black lace bra underneath.

"Someone's been shopping."

"I wanted to look nice for you."

"You look amazing," he said as his thumbs teased her nipples through the lace. "God, Rhiannon..." he took her hand and placed it over the bulge in his jeans. "See what you do to me?"

"I like it when you say my name."

"Rhiannon," he said again, even slower, sending shockwaves straight to her core, making her squirm. She found the button of his jeans, popped it open and unzipped enough for her small hand to slip inside, reaching for him.

Greg groaned as her hand gripped him tightly. "God..."

His fingers continued to stroke her but the lace was in the way. "Oh!" she gasped when he shoved the fabric aside and was able to slide his finger through her wet folds. "Greg!"

His lips crashed against hers and they both built up to what was sure to be an incredible finish for both of them. "Yes..." he hissed as she continued to stroke him faster, her grip tight as his fingers slid into her with ease from her juices.

If anyone had been watching, they would've just seen two people kissing but what was going on under the blanket was much more exciting.

Rhiannon started gyrating her hips against his hand as he bucked his own hips and finally found the release he'd been waiting for. "Oh God, yes!" he hissed as he threw his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Rhiannon slowly let go of him but he knew she was close so he kept stroking. "Come for me," he whispered as he worked his fingers faster.

"Greg!" she gasped as she did just that, coating his fingers with her juices as she twitched a few times, letting the orgasm wash over her. "Oh my God..."

He chuckled softly and reached onto the floor for the box of tissues, handing them to her. She took them and once they had cleaned up, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Wow. If we weren't in the car..."

"Yeah...I know."

She glanced up at him and smiled. "I've never felt this way with anyone. It might sound corny but...do you think we could..."

He nodded. "We will. And it'll be amazing."

"I have no doubt of that. Not one bit."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Since you've all been so patient, here's THE chapter. Only a few more left.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"So any plans for Valentine's Day?" Jenny asked Rhiannon as they walked to their next class. "It's coming up fast."

"Greg says he wants to cook me dinner. We'll have the house to ourselves because the guys are going to be out."

"I know where Dave will be," Jenny giggled. She and Greg's friend had been inseperable since New Years and often spent the weekends together.

"And Matt is going to some body building competition so he'll be away."

"I'm so glad you and Greg decided to get back together."

"Yeah."

Jenny studied her friend. "What's wrong?"

Rhiannon shrugged. "Just a little nervous, I guess."

"It'll be fine. I know you haven't..._been_ with anyone before but I don't think you'll have to worry about Greg. He really likes you, and he'll want you to enjoy yourself. I haven't heard anything bad about him in the rumor mill. Not in _that _department, anyway."

"Oh no, that's not an issue," Rhiannon grinned and blushed a little, causing Jenny to laugh.

"I'll bet not. He strikes me as the type of guy to know exactly what he's doing."

"Yes, he does. We went to the drive-in a couple weeks ago and oh my God, Jenny..."

"You didn't..."

"No but for the first time in my life I wanted to. _Really_ wanted to, and it scared me a little."

"Well that's normal. The first time is never really pleasant but I'm sure he'll make it so. You're on the pill, right?"

"Yeah. I went on it when we got back from my parents. Just in case."

"Good girl. But you still need condoms."

"Check. Don't worry, Jenny. I'll be careful. And I know Greg will make sure of it."

"Yeah, he's a good guy, Ree. You really lucked out."

"Yeah I did. Anyway, I gotta go. Catch ya later."

Rhianna sat in the lecture hall, half listening to the Professor, half thinking about Greg and their plans for Valentine's day. She had it all planned out what she would wear, right down to the last piece of lingerie and the wine she would bring with her to have with dinner.

"Miss O'Hara," Professor Smith called to her, jolting her out of her reverie.

"Professor?"

"Answer the question."

Thankfully, she had been tuned in enough to answer his question correctly and a flash of annoyance crossed his face. She merely smiled back at him and he didn't call upon her again for the remainder of the lecture. As she picked up her things, he asked her to stay behind as he usually did.

"I've noticed your attention in this class has been lacking, and your last exam score was not that stellar either," he said as he perched on the edge of his desk. "I'd hate to see you fall behind and fail the class, Miss O'Hara."

She shrugged. "I do have other classes. This one is an elective and I do enjoy it but Criminology isn't my main focus."

Smith blinked. "It's not?"

"No. I would've thought you'd have checked into that, being with the FBI and all."

"Are you still dating Dr. House?"

Rhiannon straightened and held her books closer to her chest. "Not that it's any business of yours, but yes."

"What does your father think about that?"

"He's happy if I'm happy. Really, Professor Smith, is this interrogation really necessary? I do enjoy your class, but if you continue to harass me, I have no problem with dropping it entirely. It won't hurt my GPA. It could hurt your reputation, however, if I decided to report you to the Dean."

"Why would you do that, my dear?"

"Because when you figured out that I was Jack O'Hara's daughter you've singled me out and harassed me ever since. And from what I've heard about you from my father, your reputation isn't all that stellar," she replied, throwing his words back in his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have class."

She hurried out of the room and ran smack into Greg. "Whoa," he said as he gripped her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to be late to my next class and that jerk held me back again. Greg, I have to go."

He cocked his head to one side and studied her. She was visibly pissed and it amused him. "Meet me for lunch?"

"Fine," she said and started to go, but he still held her. "Greg..."

"Rhiannon," he whispered in that sexy way of his. He then gave her a soft, lingering kiss which did the trick and made her smile when their lips parted. "Better?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "I'm really looking forward to this weekend."

"Good. So am I. Off you go now," he chuckled as he released her and watched her run off to her next class.

XXX

"Relax, Ree," Jenny said as she put the finishing touches on her friend's make-up. "This is going to be the best night of your life."

"I know. I can't help it."

"Have you got everything you need? Overnight bag?"

"Check."

"Wine?"

"Check

"Pills?"

"Check."

"Condoms?"

"Double check. Although I'm sure Greg has that covered."

"Probably, but what if you run out?"

Rhiannon blinked in surprise and Jenny laughed. "It's highly likely you're going to do it more than once."

"A box of condoms holds twelve!"

"Yeah, and if Greg runs out then you'll be prepared, won't you?"

"Oh God..."

"You're all done. Now get out of here. Greg's waiting."

Jenny shoved all the items into Rhiannon's arms and ushered her to the door. "Call me tomorrow. I want all the juicy details. Promise?"

"Promise."

Rhiannon drove to Greg's and parked in the driveway. Once she took the key out of the ignition she sat there and collected herself. "Just calm down," she murmured softly. "Jenny's right. This is going to be the best night of your life."

She got out, grabbed her things and knocked on the door. Greg answered dressed in a light blue oxford shirt with a T-shirt underneath, dark jeans and socks. He had that dark, hooded expression like he wanted to eat her alive.

"You're early," he said as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in. The house smelled heavenly.

"Yeah, didn't take me as long to get ready as I thought. I brought some wine," she said as she handed him a bottle of Rodney Strong Cabernet.

"Very nice. Thanks. I'll open it up, let it breathe for a bit." She followed him into the kitchen and he already had a glass of wine out for himself. "Want one?"

"Please."

He poured her a glass and once she took a sip, he handed her a card in a red envelope. "It _is_ Valentine's day," he said. "I'd be a jerk if I didn't get you something."

She opened the card and smiled. It was a cute, funny card. "Thanks. It's cute." She dug into her purse and pulled out the one she got for him. "Here."

He looked surprised but he took the card and opened it, chuckling at the funny poem on the inside. "Nice choice. Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"Getting there."

He went to the fridge and took out a plate that had various meats and cheeses on it and some crackers. "Help yourself."

"Wow, you went all out. This is really nice."

"I don't usually do anything for Valentine's so this is kind of a first for me."

"You're doing fine so far," she said as she munched on a cracker with prosciutto.

"Good to know."

Half an hour later, dinner was ready and they sat down to eat in the dining room. "This house feels so big and empty when there aren't a hundred people partying in it," Rhiannon giggled.

"Yeah it does. I'm glad you're here to make it less empty."

She grinned. "You say the sweetest things."

Greg shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin. "I try. Oh, I almost forgot," he said and left the room for a minute. He returned and placed a gift wrapped oblong box next to her plate.

Rhiannon looked pleasantly surprised as she tugged at the loose wrapping paper and took the lid off the box. Inside was a silver chain with a small pendant of a house. "Oh wow, this is beautiful," she said as she held it up. The chain was braided and twinkled in the soft light.

He took it from her and fastened it around her neck. "Go check it out," he said as he pulled out her chair for her and guided her to the mirror. She gently touched the silver house that rested just below her neck and smiled.

"I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and turned her around to face him. "You're nervous."

"A little, but the wine is helping."

"Then by all means, finish it up," he laughed as they sat back down. "There is dessert if you're interested."

"I'm full for now. Dinner was amazing. Who taught you how to cook?"

"Julia Child," he said with a grin. "The Joy of Cooking is foolproof."

"Yeah that's a good book."

"Come on," he said as he topped off their glasses with the rest of the wine and took her hand. She followed him upstairs to his bedroom and she was sure he'd be able to hear her heart beating in her chest. The wine had helped, it was true, but she knew she'd be beyond nervous anyway.

He put some music on and when he saw her, he laughed. "Rhiannon, relax."

"I'm trying. I thought the wine would help and it has a little, but..."

He put his glass down and went over to her. "There's no rule that says we _have_ to have sex."

"I know, but I want to," she said as she slid her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck. "I want to be with you this way."

Greg slipped his arms around her waist and they slowly swayed to the metal ballad that played. "I want that too." He lowered his head, she stood on her tip toes and their lips met somewhere in the middle. She tasted of red wine as his tongue slid against hers to deepen the kiss. His hands came up and began to unbutton her blouse as she did the same. His lips slid down to nuzzle her neck and kiss across her throat, paying extra attention to her new pendant before kissing lower.

Rhiannon rolled her head back to give him more access as he placed kisses across the top of her breasts. It was like a scene out of _Dirty Dancing_ as they swayed together in the middle of the room. The wine, and the ballads that were playing somehow lowered her inhibitions and she tugged at the hem of his T-shirt to pull it over his head. Her bra was the next thing to join his shirt on the floor and he moved her toward the bed.

"Might be more comfortable," he whispered as he unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans. She raised her hips to help him remove them and watched as he proceeded to do the same himself. He performed what looked like a strip tease and she giggled when he swung his jeans in the air and tossed them over his shoulder, the belt hitting him in the head. "Oww!"

Rhiannon laughed as he rubbed the back of his head and he growled as he stalked toward her like she was prey. He joined her on the bed and gently ran his hand down her arm, bringing goose bumps to the surface of her skin. "Cold?"

"A little," she nodded.

He pulled the covers back and they climbed into bed just as another sexy ballad came on. "How appropriate," he chuckled and started to whisper "Lay your hands on me...lay your hands on me..."

Rhiannon giggled again and placed her hands on his chest, tracing an invisible pattern down the middle of his stomach to the waistband of his shorts. "Carry on," he grinned, his very obvious erection straining against the fabric.

Her hand slipped inside his shorts, gripped him firmly and he hissed. "Unghh...ease up a bit or this will be over before it even starts."

"Oh, sorry," she laughed. "I got a little excited."

"That makes two of us."

"Oh my God, I love this song!" she said as Alice Cooper's Poison began to play.

"It is pretty sexy," he nodded as he reached down and tugged off her lace underwear. "Let's not waste it." His fingers found her very swollen nub and she arched her back as he placed kisses along her body, heading downward. She knew where he was headed and when he reached his destination, she buried her fingers in his hair and gyrated against his face. The song was really turning her on and Greg didn't disappoint with his tongue as he licked, nibbled and teased her over and over again.

He kissed his way back up her body while she was still panting, barely on the edge. "Are you ready for me, Rhiannon?" he whispered in her ear as he opened the side table drawer and blindly reached for a condom.

She nodded, sweaty and trembling with excitement and nerves as she watched him roll the condom on himself. He returned to his spot between her legs and gently rubbed himself against her inner thigh as they kissed. Deep, sexy, open mouthed kisses that further relaxed her. He figured it probably wouldn't get any better than that and tapped her core with his cock, sliding it up and down her wet entrance a few times.

"God...you're so wet...that's good, just stay relaxed and this will be easy."

All she could do was nod, afraid that if she spoke, she'd say something stupid. But then, with him kissing her like he was, it was rather difficult to speak anyway so she just closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what she was feeling.

She tensed up a little when she felt him enter her slowly with short, gentle thrusts. He glanced down at her and gave her a sexy smile. "You look so sexy under me like this. Do you know how hard it was not to take you in the car when we were at the drive-in?"

"I...can imagine," she murmured and gasped when he kept thrusting gently, trying to break through the barrier.

"No, I don't think you can," he chuckled and bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth. The sensations went straight to her groin and she moaned. "I wanted to spread those beautiful long legs of yours and just make love to you right then." As he said the words, he broke through and she gasped, biting her lip.

"Oh my God..."

"It's okay," he whispered as he went still, letting her adjust to him before he began to move. "The worst is over. God...Rhiannon you feel so good..."

His words of encouragement were helping and she found herself enjoying the sensations that were flooding her body as he made love to her.

"Greg..." she moaned as she clutched as his shoulders and dug her nails into his back. "This...is amazing..."

"Yeah..." he grunted as he started moving faster. "Oh God...almost there..."

She was glad because while it did feel good, there was also some discomfort and she closed her eyes and tried to block it out.

Greg's mouth crashed on hers as he fell over the edge and collapsed on top of her for a few minutes, catching his breath. When he eventually went soft and slipped out of her, she rolled onto her side away from him.

He cleaned himself up and spooned up behind her. "You okay?" he asked as he gently stroked her arm.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice wavered.

"You don't sound fine. Come on, what's wrong?"

She felt her eyes sting with the onset of tears and she shook her head. "I don't...I don't know."

He kissed the back of her neck and across her shoulder. "It's okay to be emotional," he whispered. "Was I too rough?"

"No. I mean, it hurt more than I thought it would but it wasn't you. I don't know why I'm like this."

"It's overwhelming. Being with someone like this for the first time. Even more so because we have feelings for each other. Deep feelings. It's not just sex for me. And next time it will be better. I promise."

She rolled onto her back and he smiled down at her, brushing a tear away from her cheek. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

He laughed and kissed her. "Are you hungry? We never did get dessert."

"I could eat."

"Good. Stay right here. I'll go get it."

She watched as he slipped his shorts back on and left the room.

Five minutes later, he returned with two dishes of ice cream topped with chocolate sauce and nuts. He handed her one and climbed back into bed.

"I don't think I've ever eaten ice cream in bed before," she giggled.

"That makes two of us, but the truth is, once I eat this, I'll probably fall asleep. I'm just that tired. You wore me out, woman."

Rhiannon giggled, finished her ice cream and put the dish on the side table. "Come to think of it, I could use a nap myself."

Greg pulled the covers up over them and she curled up against him. "G'night."

"G'night, Greg."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. For some reason I thought I posted this already. I'm losing my mind LOL. Only two more chapters after this one and then it's time to move on to something else. My brain is constantly trying to come up with new stuff.** _

**Chapter Twelve**

Rhiannon awoke feeling stiff and a little sore, and for a moment, forgot where she was until she rolled over and saw Greg smiling at her.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked her.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"A little after two a.m. How're we feeling?"

She shifted and winced. "Sore."

"Yeah I figured as much. I was thinking of running a hot bath."

Rhiannon arched her eyebrow. "It's the middle of the night, Greg."

"Yeah but we've been asleep for six hours and I'm wide awake. And a bath might make you feel better."

"Far be it from me to deny that."

He gave her a quick kiss and got up, grabbing his robe off a chair on the way to the bathroom and she could hear the water running in the tub and him whistling. It was all so domesticated that she wasn't sure what to think. All she knew was that she liked this side of Greg House and hoped it wasn't just a one-time thing.

"Bath's ready," he called to her. She joined him in the bathroom to find tea lights lit and strategically placed around the small room and he was smiling at her. "I'll get in first," he said and once he was settled, offered her his hand to help her. She settled in between his legs and rested her head back against his chest as the hot water relaxed her sore muscles.

"This is exactly what I needed," she sighed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said and kissed the side of her neck.

After twenty minutes, the water cooled down and they decided it was time to get out. Greg held out a large towel for her and then proceeded to help dry her.

"You're so beautiful like this," he whispered as he kissed her neck and across her shoulder.

"Mhm feels good..." she murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his arousal against her leg and he cocked a sexy grin at her.

"Round two?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"You did say it would be better," she said, to which he surprised her by picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and lay next to her so they were facing each other. "That's not to say the first time wasn't amazing because it was."

"So I did," he said with a nod and let his fingers explore her damp skin. "Your skin's so soft."

She smiled lazily up at him and pulled his head down for a long, heated kiss. "I want you so bad, Greg. Please..."

He reached for another condom and she watched him roll it on his length, excited at what was coming. "Let's try something," he said as he stretched out on his back and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. "Fuck me, Rhiannon," he whispered, his voice was deeper and huskier than it had been a minute ago and she glanced down at his cock which stood very erect and waiting for her. He placed his hands on her hips and guided her over him. He arched his back so his cock rubbed against her entrance and she became instantly wet. "You want me?" he asked her, to which she nodded.

"Then show me. You're in control this time. I'm all yours."

She seemed uncertain so he pulled her close and kissed her again, rolling them over so she was on her back, yelping with surprise. "Maybe next time," he grinned between kisses as his cock rubbed against her sex. Then in an instant, he was inside of her, thrusting slow and deep, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"Oh God, Greg," she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers burying in his hair.

"Better?" he asked as his hands reached for her breasts and gently caressed them.

"Yes...so good...deeper..."

He arched an eyebrow at her but did as she asked, pulling almost all the way out and then shoving back in. "Like this?"

"Yes! Faster..."

He grinned, liking this new and demanding version of Rhiannon that had suddenly come out of nowhere. He grabbed her hands and held them down against the mattress, his fingers interlacing with hers as he moved fast and deep. His lips crashed down on hers as he felt her inner walls fluttering around his cock, preparing for her climax which did not disappoint. She arched her back and groaned loudly as the wave crashed over her. "Greg!"

"Rhiannon," he murmured against her lips as he gave a few more thrusts to ride out her orgasm and fell over the edge right after her, collapsing in a heap, completely spent.

"Oh my God," she sighed as he held onto to her, and she to him, neither of them wanting to move. "That was...I don't even know what to call that."

"Awesome works," he murmured as he rolled off of her and stared up at the ceiling. "I think we can have a lot of fun together. Sexy fun."

"I think so too," she said.

"You were very...vocal. I like that. You let me know what you wanted and how you wanted it. I find that incredibly sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

She snuggled up against him and rested her cheek on his chest. "I feel very close to you right now."

"That's the Oxytocin," he chuckled. "It's what makes the afterglow."

"I don't care what it is. I like it."

"Me too," he said and settled in to sleep once again.

XXX

Greg got called in to the hospital the next morning, early, so Rhiannon went home and took a nap until the phone rang. Eyes still closed, she reached for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Ree?" It was Jenny and she sounded excited. "When did you get home?"

"This morning. Greg had to go to work."

"Oh, that's a bummer."

"Yeah, but it's fine. I was tired so I came home and took a nap."

"Oh, sorry. Were you sleeping just now?"

"Yeah but it's okay. I should be getting up anyway. I have some assignments to do."

"Wanna come over for dinner?"

"You just want the juicy details."

"I'll share mine if you share yours."

"Deal. See you later."

Rhiannon hung up and jumped into the shower. When she emerged, the phone rang again so she ran for it. "Hello?"

"Hey sexy," Greg said on the other end. His voice was deep and husky, causing her breath to hitch and her heart rate to speed up. "What're you wearing?"

"I just got out of the shower so right now, just a towel."

"Perfect."

She sat on her bed and brushed her hair. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah. Are you on your bed?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Lie back and close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me."

She took a deep breath and leaned back against the pillows on her bed, closing her eyes.

"Pretend your hand is my hand and touch your breasts."

"Greg!"

"Since I can't be there to do it myself, you're going to have to use your imagination. And when we see each other again, I'm going to do it for real. Do you play with yourself?"

"No."

There was silence. "Never? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I can't always be there so what are you going to do when you're horny and all alone?"

"I don't know. What I usually do. Think of something else."

"We'll have to change that, won't we? Ah crap. I have to go."

"Greg," she whined.

"Sorry. My pager is going off." And with that, the line went dead.

XXX

After dinner at Jenny's and some serious girl talk, Rhiannon went home and crawled into bed. She was almost asleep when the door buzzer went. Groaning, she got up and went to the intercom. "Hello?"

"It's Greg."

She smiled and pressed the button to let him in. She was excited to see him, that is, until he showed up looking like hell and still wearing his scrubs.

"What's wrong?" she asks, stepping aside to let him in and closing the door.

"Lost a patient," he said softly.

"I'm sorry. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I just...I've been working with this patient for a few weeks. She was doing well and then all of a sudden she takes a turn and her vitals are in the toilet. I never even got to find out what was wrong. She was just...gone."

He sat down on the couch and scrubbed his hands over his face before glancing at her. "Were you in bed?"

"I was, but it's okay. Come on," she said, offering her hand to him which he took and let her lead him to her room.

"Well this will be cozy," he said when he saw her double bed.

"Now you know why I don't invite you to stay over," she giggled as she climbed in with him.

"Duly noted. We'll relegate sleepovers to my place in the future."

Rhiannon yawned and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. This definitely helps," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

"That's what girlfriends are for."

* * *

Rhiannon mumbled unintelligibly and rolled onto her back in her sleep, waking up Greg. He hadn't been sleeping well anyway so when he looked over and saw her partially exposed breast, he unbuttoned a few more on her sleep shirt and took a nipple into his warm mouth.

A slow smile spread over her lips and she sighed softly but didn't wake up so he nibbled on the other one, suckling gently until the nipples were hard buds. He then undid the rest of her buttons and continued to place kisses across her stomach, stopping to encircle her belly button with his tongue.

"Mhm s'nice," she murmured, making Greg smile against her skin. He moved underneath the covers, pleasantly surprised to discover she wasn't wearing underwear and nuzzled her soft red curls, inhaling her scent.

"Yes it is," he whispered and took one tentative lick, tasting her sweetness.

That got her attention and her eyes flipped open. She glanced around until she saw the bulge under the covers that was Greg, and then groaned loudly when she felt his warm, wet tongue teasing her.

"Oh my God..." she sighed and fell back against the pillows, her legs spreading wider to give him more access.

"I missed this," he whispered.

"Me too. Oh!" she gasped when she felt his tongue replace his fingers. He suckled, nibbled and licked until she was gripping the sheets and thrashing underneath him, begging him for more.

"You look so hot like this," he said as he continued his ministrations.

She lifted the sheet to see him stretched out across her lap with his head between her legs. It sent shockwaves down to her core and her legs quivered a little as he kissed her inner thigh.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she said, her voice wavering as she watched him. He reached up and gently touched her lips, slipping his finger into her mouth.

"So sweet," he whispered as he watched her taste herself. She had to admit it wasn't unpleasant, but neither was sucking on his finger. She wondered what it would be like to return the favor and she made a mental note to do that when the situation presented itself. But his tongue increasing pressure on her clit distracted her from her thoughts and she felt the quick wave of crash over her.

She went limp and attempted to close her legs, letting him know that she'd had enough and he resumed his place next to her.

"I could do that to you all night and never get sick of it," he chuckled as he watched her come down from her orgasm.

Her hand slid down his stomach, over the bulge in his shorts and his cock twitched when she wrapped her fingers around him.

"Gimme a few minutes and I'll return the favor." He looked surprised and she giggled. "It's only fair."

"Rhiannon," he began, choosing his words wisely, "I'm not keeping score."

"I know. But I do believe that it's good to give as well as receive. You've given me so much and I want to give you some of the same. Is that such a bad thing?"

She had a point. "Not at all. Just...don't do something because you think you should. If that makes sense."

"It does."

"Also, I really hope you'll tell me if I do something you don't like. I won't be mad. If we're going to make this work, we have to trust each other."

"You trust me?" she asked.

"Implicitly."

She smiled. "I'm glad, because I'd trust you with my life. And not just because you're a doctor, that goes without saying. But I know if I told you to stop, you would."

"Absolutely. That goes for you, too."

Rhiannon giggled. "I can't imagine what that would be. You have a hell of a lot more experience with things like this than I do."

"True, but I have limits like everyone else."

"Like what?"

"I don't do pain."

"That makes two of us. I do want you to show me stuff. I wouldn't' want anyone else to."

"Stuff, huh?" he asks, looking amused. "Define stuff."

"I saw this movie where this girl was tied up and it made me horny."

Greg grinned. "We can certainly explore that. I would love nothing more than to tie you up spread eagle on my big bed and tease you until you beg me to let you come."

Rhiannon's core tingled and clenched and her grip on his cock tightened. "Oh my God, Greg," she moaned. "That sounds...sexy."

He grinned. "It will be."

"But in the meantime," she said and then straddled him, placing kisses across his chest. "I believe I promised you something."

"Yes you did," he said and watched her kiss her way down his body just as he did to her. She tugged on the waistband of his scrub pants and released him from them. Then, taking a deep breath, she gently kissed the tip of his cock and smiled when he groaned. When she took him fully into her mouth, he groaned even louder and buried his fingers in her hair. "Oh God...yeah..." He continued to utter words of praise and encouragement until he could feel himself reach the breaking point. "I'm close...get a condom and fuck me."

Rhiannon quickly reached into her side table and ripped open a foil packet. Once she rolled it on, she moved up and impaled herself on his cock. "Greg!" she gasped and then realized her roommates probably heard her and giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Get down here," he laughed and pulled her to him for a long kiss as she rode him hard and fast, kissing her deeply so as to swallow her cries when she hit her climax. Greg bucked his hips a couple more times and fell over the edge himself. "God you're amazing," he breathed as he held her against him.

"So are you. I've never...I never imagined it could be this way. And yes, I know how corny that sounds but I don't care."

Greg laughed as she rolled off of him so he could clean up. "It's a lot corny but I agree."

He returned a few minutes later and climbed back into bed with her and she curled up next to him once again. Within minutes he'd fallen asleep and she joined him.

XXX

"Oh my God!" Rhiannon shrieked when she looked at the letter that came for her.

"What?" Jenny asked her. She had never seen her friend so worked up before.

"I got the internship at George Washington so I can train at Quantico when I'm done!"

"Woo!" Jenny cheered and hugged her friend. "We have to celebrate. Call Greg, I'm sure he'll be so happy for you."

"You think so?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because it means I'm leaving him."

"But you're not leaving him. You're getting a once in a lifetime opportunity and it's only for a year. You'll be able to get your medical degree a year earlier."

"I know."

"Look, if he doesn't like it, then to hell with him. It's your life and there will be other guys, Ree."

"There might be, but they won't be Greg."

"Wow. You're gone on him."

"That's an understatement," Rhiannon sighed as she sat down on the couch and looked at the letter again. "I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"I think so. He's never said, but then he's showed me in his own way so I believe he does."

"Well this internship will be the real test. D.C. is only a few hours away. It's not like you can't visit each other. And you'll be closer to your parents."

"I know."

"So call him and let's go out and celebrate."

A couple hours later they met at a bar for drinks. "So what's the big surprise?" he asked her once they had their drinks in front of them. Rhiannon dug into her purse and handed him the letter to read.

He frowned and handed the letter back to her. "So I guess you're going."

"Of course she is," Jenny said. "She'd be stupid not to."

"Well then I guess a toast is in order," he said as he raised his glass. Rhiannon could tell he was upset but he kept his face neutral. They had a few more drinks and Greg went home with Rhiannon.

"You're mad at me," she said, more as a statement than a question as she took off her jacket and tossed it aside.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"So why are you so quiet?"

"I won't deny that I'm not happy, but I'm happy _for_ you, if that makes sense. It's a real good opportunity and you have to take it. You'll become a doctor that much sooner."

"That's right."

"But then, the FBI could send you anywhere it wants. It doesn't guarantee you'll stay at Quantico."

"I know, but I knew that going in."

"So this could mean the end."

She blinked. "You don't mean that."

"Well I doubt we'll get to see much of each other. I don't have a car and you'll probably go home to Washington during breaks. Where does that leave me? Long distance relationships rarely work out."

"I won't be that far away, and it's only a year. We'll figure something out," she said as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hardly saw you this week."

"I was stuck in the hospital doing rounds."

"I missed you," she whispered, her fingers gently gliding through his hair.

He gently pulled away from her. "Don't do this. It's hard enough as it is."

"What?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Two days."

"See what I mean? I don't see the point in dragging it out anymore."

"You're willing to just walk away from this? Just like that?"

"You could meet someone else, or I could meet someone else. A year is a long time. A lot can happen. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay true to me when we're in different states and never get a chance to see each other."

"You just want to see other people! I get it now. This is your way of giving me an out so you can go back to banging co-eds."

"You think this is easy for me?" he shouted. "I feel totally used. I think you knew this was going to happen all along!"

"I didn't! I hoped of course, but I figured it wouldn't happen for at least another couple of years."

"Right. It doesn't hurt that you had Big Jack pulling the strings!"

"Leave my father out of this! You don't know that he did anything!"

"Oh please! The man is on the board at Quantico. Damn rights he made some calls to get his precious daughter into the program." Then he shook his head. "It all makes sense now. No wonder he wasn't all that upset about our relationship. He knew you'd be going away anyway. And you know what? It won't be enough to stay in touch by phone or letters. It'll never be enough. For either of us. Eventually we're going to have to move on."

"Greg please," she pleaded as he picked up his jacket. Her eyes glistened. "Don't go like this."

"It's easier this way," he said and moved toward the door. "Trust me. A month or two from now you're going to meet someone and be relieved that you're not tied to me. You're free to do what you want. My only consolation is that whoever you end up with gets you used."

The slap across his face was sharp but not unexpected.

"I don't want it to end badly," she sniffed, her hand stinging from the slap.

"Everything ends badly. Otherwise it wouldn't end," he said as he opened the door and then shut it softly behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Going to skip ahead a bit. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. One more after this and then we're DONE.**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_Sixteen years later…_**

Rhiannon was sick to her stomach when she drove into Princeton and passed PPTH on her way to the campus. Why she agreed to take the job for Professor Miller when she knew there was a chance of running into Greg, she didn't know. But she loved teaching as much as she loved working in the crime lab so when the opportunity came up, she jumped at it.

She had been following Greg's career and she was very impressed with what he'd accomplished, but not at all surprised. He really was brilliant.

She suspected a small part of her wanted to see him again. To see how much he'd changed and if the rumors about him were true or just fabricated as usual. Was she still bitter about the past? Maybe a little. But the curiosity of seeing him again was winning out over the need to avoid him at all costs. She knew that would most likely be impossible. As big as Princeton was, they were bound to run into each other in town. She had no idea where he lived and she didn't bother to look it up. He was entitled to his privacy just as much as she. However, she wondered, had he been following her career just as she'd been following his?

XXX

It had been sixteen years and House still hadn't been able to get Rhiannon O'Hara out of his head or his heart. Yeah, he'd said some things to hurt her. He did it on purpose, thinking that it would make it easier for her to forget him and him to get over her. However, by then it was too late. He'd already fallen in love with her.

He never saw her again after that night. She was like a dirty little secret that he'd kept from everyone, including his best friend, James Wilson. If Wilson knew about her, House would never hear the end of it.

When she left for Quantico, he had only heard a few things here and there about her, mostly her about her career. He learned more about what she had been doing once the Internet took the world over in the late nineties and he avidly followed her career, filling in the gaps with his research. It was certainly cheaper than hiring a private investigator, and this way, he was enjoying her successes as if he were there with her. She had done very well for herself and he was damn proud of her.

After each search he did on Rhiannon, House often wondered if she did the same with him, but quickly put the idea out of his head. Why would she? She probably hated him for what he said to her that night and he couldn't blame her.

He took a long swallow of his bourbon and shook his head. He was even more of a jerk _now_ than he was when she knew him. He doubted she'd even recognize him anymore, what with the limp and the cane and the disheveled appearance.

Still, time healed all wounds, didn't it? Not really, at least not for him. He was still empty inside.

As he sat on the couch and stared at the Princeton newsletter with her face on the cover, part of him ached for her. She hadn't been just _some girl_. She was different. But he fucked it up, just like he always did. The infarction and the pain it caused turned him into a sad, bitter and misanthropic prick and he didn't want her to see what he'd become.

Yes, he was the best Diagnostician in the country, if not the world, but would she care about that? Would it impress her enough to want to talk to him? He doubted it.

The knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts."It's unlocked!" he called out as he poured himself another drink. Wilson let himself in and looked smug.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"And with good reason."

"I don't wanna know the poor girl's name."

"Wait till you see her. She's taking over for the Pathology professor."

"Wait, what were you doing in the med building? Got sick of banging nurses at PPTH?"

"I'm treating Professor Miller, stage three Pancreatic cancer."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. So she's been called to take over. Apparently she's the best. From Quantico, they said. And her name's..."

"Rhiannon O'Hara," House finished as he took another long drink, ignoring the look of shock on Wilson's face.

"What? Wait...you know her?"

"You could say that."

Now he had Wilson's attention. "Just how well do you know her, House?"

He shrugged. If he played it like he didn't care, maybe Wilson would lay off. But that was too much to hope for.

"She was a second year med student at Hopkins when I was a resident. I only knew her for a few months. She got some scholarship to a program at Quantico and left. It was only supposed to be for a year, but by the time she came back, I'd already graduated and had moved on. Her dad was a Special Agent for the FBI. Her grandmother is _the_ Maureen O'Hara."

Wilson's eyes widened and he pointed his finger at House. "You slept with her."

"Only one night," House said and took another drink. "That's all it was. She left and we didn't keep in touch. I heard she got married."

"Not anymore. She wasn't wearing a ring."

House sat up. "You've seen her?"

"Isn't that what I just finished saying?"

House pointed to his laptop. "It said she's not arriving until next week."

"She had to come early. Miller's been admitted. They needed someone ASAP. I was there when she arrived but she was surrounded by faculty so I didn't get a chance to meet her. Are you going to talk to her?"

"I doubt she even remembers me."

XXX

The lecture hall was big and gave House the perfect opportunity to slip into the back row unnoticed, not that he expected to be recognized. He rarely frequented the medical building. He kept his cap down over his eyes and his head down low but enough that he could still see the podium.

He could feel her presence before she came in, and when she did, he could tell all eyes were on her. She was absolutely striking and was all business in her jacket, pencil skirt and heels which showed of her curves. The only thing different was her hair. She'd colored it a dark brown, and kept it in a tight bun.

"Good afternoon. I'm Special Agent O'Hara, and I'll be taking over for Dr. Miller." Just hearing her voice did things to him that he wished wouldn't happen. He found himself responding to her in ways that shouldn't have. She spoke a little about herself, telling the students to call her Dr. O'Hara and how she got her medical degree from Johns Hopkins and worked in various crime labs across the country. House paid attention to every word and before he knew it, class was over and she was swarmed with students crowding her, asking her questions about what it's like to work for the F.B.I. He quickly and quietly left out the side door and waited in the hallway for her to come out.

_Jesus, House_, he thought to himself. _Get it together! You're acting like a damn stalker!_

Rhiannon finally came out but was accidentally shoulder checked by someone walking past, scattering her papers and files all over the hallway. He watched as the other students scrambled to help, handing her the papers until they were all picked up. She thanked every one of them and when she stood, her green eyes rested on a very familiar pair of blue ones.

"Hi, Greg," she said, calmly, even though her heart was literally pounding in her chest.

"Hi, Scarlet," he said with a slight smile as he leaned against his cane.

Hearing him call her that made her laugh. "Wow, nobody's called me that in…"

"Sixteen years?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. How are you, Greg?"

He merely shrugged. "Same old. How about you? How's your Grandma? Does she still ask about me?"

Rhiannon chuckled again and nodded. "She's fine. As a matter of fact, she did ask me if I'd be seeing you now that I was moving here. I guess she asked my dad what you were up to."

She looked him up and down approvingly. He looked older, yes, but he'd aged very well, like a fine wine. His hair was still brown and curly but there was some grey in it, giving him a bit of a distinguished look. Yes, he was even more attractive than she imagined he'd be. She knew about the infarction and could see the pain that he'd tried to hide.

He glanced at his watch. "Well, I should go. Quitting time soon. It was good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Greg," she said, giving her a smile. "Maybe I'll make it over to your neck of the woods one of these days. You've seen where I work."

He nodded. "Sure," and turned, limping away. It broke her heart, and a part of her knew she couldn't let it end there.

"Greg!" He turned around and let her catch up to him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

He looked surprised for a split second. "Sure."

"I'm staying at the Hilton, on third avenue. I have a few things to wrap up first but I could meet you in the hotel lounge at…" she glanced at her watch, "six?"

"Six works. See you then."

He found himself walking with a bit of a spring in his step. When he returned to his office, he started packing things up for the day.

"Hey House. Wanna hit the bar for the hockey game?" Wilson asked him.

"Sorry. Got a hot date."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," House leered.

"Anyone I know?"

"Not yet but you will."

Wilson thought about it. "It's Dr. O'Hara, isn't it? You spoke to her?"

"Yep. Sat in on her class today."

"You? Sat in on a class?"

"It was interesting. And I wanted to see her."

"Did she remember you?"

"She did, but then as they say, you never forget your first."

"You didn't…."

"I did," he said as he tossed the last thing into his bag and zipped it up before grabbing his helmet. "Gotta go."

"Wow. Just…wow," Wilson said as they walked together.

"What?"

"I've never seen you like this since…Stacy."

"She's nothing like Stacy."

"No, I'll bet not but she must be something for you to be all worked up like this. Man, you must've had it bad."

"It was a long time ago."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Wilson pointed out.

"Sounds like something Cameron would say."

"It's what I say. Well, have fun tonight. I want details."

"Yeah yeah. A gentleman never tells."

"You're hardly a gentleman, House," Wilson snickered on his way out the door.

XXX

House sat at the bar, nursing a Scotch and munching on nuts as he waited for Rhiannon. Part of him wanted to turn around and go home right now, but the other part made him stay put. He just wanted to talk to her. He didn't see her wanting to rekindle what they had years ago, even though deep down it's what he really wanted. But who was he kidding? She'd never go for it.

"Hi, Greg," she said as she took a seat next to him at the bar and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hi."

"Am I late?"

"No, I'm early."

"Oh, well good." She ordered herself a Martini and another Scotch for House. "You can charge them to my room," she told the bartender, who nodded.

"So you're staying here?" House asked her.

"Only until I find a place. It's nice but I can't stay here for the whole semester. And somehow I don't think Dr. Miller is coming back."

"And when he doesn't? Are you going to stay?"

She leveled him with a look. "Would you like that, Greg?"

He shrugged it off and popped another peanut into his mouth. "Why are you asking me?"

"Why not? Let me rephrase the question. Do you think there's a chance we might pick up where we left off?"

House laughed. "After sixteen years?"

"Time heals all wounds."

"What wounds?"

"Greg," she said softly. "I know you remember the things you said before I left. You said them just to hurt me so it would be easier to walk away but I know you didn't mean them."

"How do you know I didn't?"

She emptied her glass, then stood. "Fine. This was clearly a bad idea. I made a mistake thinking you might actually want to catch up but you're just what people say you are."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

She put a hand on her hip. "Oh, so you don't use hookers and abuse Vicodin?"

"Well yeah, that's true enough."

"Good-bye, Greg."

_Stop her, you idiot! _

House got up and followed her to the elevators, squeezing in with her at the last second before the doors closed.

"Go home, Greg."

"No."

"Why stay? You made it clear that you meant what you said."

"And yet I still came here to talk. So let's talk."

The doors opened on her floor and she got out, walking swiftly down the hall while he tried to keep up.

"For a man with a cane you can sure move fast," she said over her shoulder as she unlocked the door to her suite.

"You'd know about that," he said as he followed her inside and whistled when he took a look around. "Wow. Princeton is paying for this?"

"Yep."

"Impressive."

"They'll pay for it until I find my own place. I actually upgraded to a bigger suite than the one I was in. Couldn't fling a cat in that one."

"This is definitely nicer. You've got a mini-bar and a Jacuzzi tub?"

"Yep."

"Then you're set."

"Do you want another drink, Greg?"

"Got anything good in there?"

"See for yourself. I'll be right back."

House found a small bottle of Crown Royal and some ginger ale so he made them both drinks. When she returned she was wearing what looked like velour lounge pants and a matching top.

"Nice jammies."

She laughed and sat down next to him on the couch. "These aren't jammies."

"So, I read somewhere that you're married?" he asked.

"Was. Were you checking up on me, Greg?"

He shrugged. "It's easy to find that kind of information if you know how to dig."

"Why were you digging in the first place?"

"Curiosity."

"Right."

"So you're single."

"Yes. But does it matter?"

"Sure it does. If you weren't, I wouldn't have even come to your lecture. It was very interesting by the way. If I ever need a consult, I'll know who to call."

"Greg, I'm a Forensic Pathologist. So unless you diagnose the dead, then you won't be needing me for any consults."

"Sometimes people die despite my best efforts or without any reason. I might need you then."

"How often does that happen? I'm well aware of your track record, Greg. There's a reason you're world famous."

"Ah-ha!" he laughed as he pointed at her. "So you've been checking up on me too."

"I've read your journal articles. You've done very well. Your parents should be proud."

"If you say so," he said with a shrug as he took a sip.

Rhiannon blinked. "How could they not be?"

"Oh, Mom is, but my Dad will never accept it."

"Ah yes. I remember. I guess you're still not close to them."

"Nope. They live in the Midwest anyway and only come to visit me if they're stopping over somewhere. Which isn't often. How are your parents?"

"They're fine. Dad's retired, they're spending my inheritance," she smiled. "Not that I need one. I have my own money and alimony from my ex-husband."

"Alimony huh?"

"Yeah."

"What's that about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's pretty ugly."

"How long were you married?"

"Ten long years. He didn't like that I was more successful than he was."

"Jerk."

"That's putting it lightly."

"What is he, blind?"

Rhiannon merely shrugged and took a long sip of her drink, then made a face. "Ugh what is this?"

"Crown and ginger ale."

"Thanks but…no thanks. I can't stand ginger ale."

They looked at each other, his gaze on her was intense and it made her self-conscious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she inquired.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know. Well, except for the hair. Are you still a _real_ redhead?" he leered.

"Wow. You really went there," she chuckled, and then coughed a bit.

"Never used to bother you before."

"You were never this crude before."

"Don't like it, throw me out," he said, inching closer to her.

"Greg…" she said, her heart once again pounding in her chest as she found herself inching closer. Even her mouth suddenly went dry and her throat felt tight. "I think…we have some serious talking to do first."

"Talk is cheap," he said as he reached out and pulled one of the pins from her hair, causing it to fall down in waves around her shoulders.

"Maybe but…be that as it may…we…I don't think we should rush into anything."

He sat back and studied her. Her face was flushed all the way down to her chest and she was breathing fast.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I can't breathe…" she wheezed. He grabbed her wrist to take her pulse and it was racing. "You're having an allergic reaction…but to what? You didn't eat anything…"

"Ginger…ale."

He picked up his cell phone and dialed 911. "Got a medical bag? You need Epi."

"In there," she pointed to the bedroom.

He limped as fast as his legs could carry him, found the bag and brought it back into the room, rifling through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled off the cap and stabbed her in the thigh, administering the drug which immediately caused her to stop wheezing.

"You're ok…" he whispered as he laid her flat on the floor but put her head on a pillow. It was then that he saw it. The necklace he'd given her on Valentine's day, sixteen years earlier. "Ambulance is on its way. Just breathe. That's it. Wow…talk about a mood killer."

Rhiannon managed a weak smile and closed her eyes as the EMT team banged on the door. She was loaded into an Ambulance and House followed them back to PPTH. It wasn't the reunion he had in mind but it certainly wasn't boring.

_**To Be Concluded...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: This is it, folks. It's kind of long, but I didn't think any of you would mind too much :P Stay tuned for more** _

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rhiannon awoke to the sound of the beeping heart monitor and the familiar sounds of a hospital. At first she didn't know why she was there and absent-mindedly reached down to feel the tender spot where Greg had injected her with the Epi pen.

The sliding glass door opened and a young, handsome blonde doctor entered the room. "Hi, Dr. O'Hara. I'm Dr. Chase. House couldn't be here so he sent me to check on you and release you."

"You know Greg?"

Chase smiled and nodded. "I'm one of his fellows."

"Oh, I see. Pleased to meet you."

"House tells me you two are old friends from Johns Hopkins."

"That's right. Is that all he told you?"

"That, and he feels bad for giving you the ginger ale. He didn't know about your allergy."

"No, he wouldn't. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"How long?"

"Sixteen years give or take."

"Wow." He looked her up and down with approval. "Forgive me for saying so but you don't look old enough to have known him for that long."

Rhiannon blushed and shook her head. "Thanks Dr. Chase. You just made my day."

He smiled back at her and looked down at her chart. "Well, everything seems fine. You can get dressed and go home. Your clothes are on the chair."

"Where is Dr. House?"

"Fourth floor, Diagnostics, however he's not in yet."

Rhiannon glanced at her watch. "It's almost ten."

"House runs on his own schedule. It was nice meeting you, Dr. O'Hara."

"You too."

When he was gone, she got dressed, then she took the elevator up to the fourth floor and found Greg's office. The lights were off in there, but there were two other doctors in the conference room, sipping coffee and laughing.

As she stood in the hall, Wilson came out of his office and smiled at her. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no, I was just waiting for Greg...Dr. House."

"Everyone around here just calls him House. You must be Dr. O'Hara, from Quantico? I'm James Wilson, head of Oncology."

She shook the man's hand. "Rhiannon, please."

"Oh, like the song."

She smiled and it was infectious. "Yes, like the song."

"I heard about your little stint in the ER. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thankfully I don't teach today."

"Well that's a relief then. You'll be good to go tomorrow." Wilson's pager went off and he checked it. "Excuse me, I have to go. I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will."

The elevator doors opened at the end of the hall and House stepped out. "Oh good, you're alive," he smirked. "The way this place talks it sounded like you were at death's door." They walked into his office and he tossed his bag on the couch. "Have a seat. Coffee?"

"Umm...sure."

He opened the door to the conference room. "Cameron, get the lady some coffee. Double double."

Rhiannon smiled. "You remembered. I'm impressed, but then I know how good your memory is. You're a fount of useful and useless information."

Cameron brought the coffee in for her and House. "Here you go." Then she looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, you want an introduction? Dr. Cameron, Dr. O'Hara. Now go check on the patient."

"Chase is with her now."

"Then go to the clinic until I call you back."

Rhiannon was both shocked and amused at his treatment toward the young brunette and glanced over at House. "She likes you."

"Unfortunately. But lucky for me she's banging Chase."

"That good looking Australian doctor?"

House chuckled. "Yeah him. He's got a hard on for her."

"She's pretty."

"And you're beautiful."

Rhiannon's mouth opened for a second but she recovered. "So this is where you do your doctor thing?"

"Yep. Where I save lives. So, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving my life, Greg."

"I'm responsible for you now, you know," he said.

"That's just a cliché."

"Doesn't make it less true."

"You're also responsible for putting me _in_ the ER," she pointed out.

House grinned. "Oh, well played, sir." Then he checked his watch and got up. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

She stood as well, taking it as her cue to leave. After all, he probably was busy and she had things to get done herself. "Trying to get rid of me, Greg?"

He shook his head. "I was hoping we'd continue where we left off."

Her heart began to race again, but for a completely different reason. He was standing very close to her. "Last night? Or sixteen years ago?"

"I was thinking both. But if you'd rather not, I'd understand. I mean, neither of us are the same people we were back then."

"No, we're not," she agreed with a nod of her head.

"But we could...wipe the slate clean. Start over."

"You want to start over?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Sounds good. I'll pick you up at six on Friday night. You don't work weekends, do you?"

"No," she smiled. "I'm available. After all, I just moved here so I don't know anyone."

"I'd give you a tour but there isn't much to see. Seen one hospital, seen 'em all."

"Oh I'm sure you have a few places in mind that are worth seeing."

"A few. But not the hospital."

"Well I'm game."

"Good. I'll see you Friday then."

She started to walk away but he called out to her, "Hey Scarlet, ever ridden on a motorcycle?"

XXX

It was a warm night, perfect for a ride. When they came outside and she saw the motorcycle, she gasped. "Oh God, you weren't kidding. You really expect me to ride on that?"

"It's the safest thing you'll ever have between your legs," House leered at her and handed her a helmet.

"Is this mine?" she asked as she took the helmet and examined it. It was similar to his, but it was a candy apple red color.

"Yeah. It's mandatory. Try it on."

It was a perfect fit and once she was briefed on rider safety, he took off slowly down the street. She was clinging so tightly to him that he had to laugh. "Relax," he shouted over the rumble of the engine. "Or you'll be sore tomorrow."

When her grip loosened a little, he chuckled again and once the light turned green, revved it up for her benefit and sped off onto the exit for the highway. It was at least fifteen minutes before they arrived at the blues club off the interstate. She climbed off, her legs somewhat shaky. "So how was it?"

"Amazing. What a rush! I can see why you like it."

"We'll have to take more rides," he suggested as he opened the door for her to go in.

It was very smoky and dimly lit. A live band was set up in the back playing softly and House found them a table where they could still talk without having to shout at each other.

House reached over and gently touched the pendant she wore and straightened it. "You're still wearing it. After all this time."

She nodded and touched it. "I couldn't take it off. I did once, but it felt wrong somehow, so I put it back on. Mike hated it. Hated the fact that I insisted on wearing another man's gift. It was probably one of the issues that ended our marriage."  
"What were the other issues?"

"The fact that I made more money than he did and that I was self sufficient. We'd fight, he'd threaten to throw me out, and I'd just throw back in his face that it wouldn't be a huge loss since I could easily support myself. He didn't like that, but then, what guy does?"

House shrugged. "Some guys are weird about that. I think it's ingrained in us from the caveman days of being the provider."

She snickered. "He was certainly a bohemian in those respects."

"What did he do?"

"He was a cop."

"Was?"

"Turns out he was on the take. Very dirty. When I found out I filed for divorce, took what was mine and split. I did leave him the house, though."

"Generous of you," House chuckled.

She laughed. "He's lucky he got that much. Daddy was smart enough to remind me to get a pre-nup. It was ironclad."

"It would have to be."

They talked until the place closed down and then he took her back to her hotel walking with her through the lobby. "As you saw, I have a very well stocked mini-bar. Can I interest you in a nightcap? I know it's late but I doubt I'd be able to sleep now if I tried."

"A little keyed up, are you?" he chuckled as he stepped closer. Somehow her hands found his and their fingers interlaced as if it were the most natural thing.

"That and I thought we could talk more," she said, her lips turning up into an impish smile.

House smiled back at her. "If by talk you mean..."

She chuckled. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

There was a loud beeping and he rolled his eyes. "Damnit." He fished around in his pockets for his phone and flipped it open. "Someone better be dying..."

Rhiannon watched several emotions cross his face within a thirty second period as he listened to whoever was on the other end. "Okay." He snapped the phone shut and looked at her, regrettably. "I gotta go."

"Go. Do your doctor thing," she said with a smile as she squeezed his hand and let go. "It's fine, Greg."

He nodded, shoved the phone back in his pocket and left.

XXX

Rhiannon tossed and turned and tried to sleep but it was not to be. Had Greg not gotten the call from work, she had no doubt he'd be sharing her bed. God she'd missed him! Sixteen years hadn't seemed to change anything. The chemistry between them was still there and seemed even stronger than ever.

She wasn't prepared for the bitterness or the sadness that he'd been trying to hide when he talked about his ex-girlfriend, Stacy, but he'd opened himself up enough to talk about it with her and she knew it wasn't easy for him.

It was almost seven a.m. the next time she opened her eyes and she found a text he'd sent her a few hours ago while she'd apparently been asleep to let her know he lost the patient and wasn't sure when he'd make it home. He had to be exhausted.

That in mind, she got up, showered, dressed and headed over to his apartment. She knew he wouldn't be there, but she was going to be waiting.

An hour later, he pulled up on his motorcycle and grabbed his cane. He paused when he saw her sitting on the steps. "Not exactly in the mood for company right now," he said as he limped past her and unlocked the door.

"You look exhausted, Greg. Let me help."

"I don't need anyone's help!" he snapped at her.

"You need to eat. And sleep."

"I don't need you for those things, either." He dropped onto the couch and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Look, why don't you go change clothes and I'll make us breakfast?"

"I don't think there's much to pick from but knock yourself out," he sighed and got up after a few minutes. She obviously wasn't going away so if she wanted to play Mother Hen, he'd let her. He was too tired to argue anyway.

While he was getting changed, she found some bagels, and made some coffee. House returned wearing a Tshirt and sweatpants, and stood in the doorway silently watching her.

"Are you going to show up every time I lose a patient?"

"Not unless you want me to. I couldn't sleep much either so I figured I'd make myself useful and lend an ear if you wanted to talk about it."

"Nothing to talk about. Patient died despite our best efforts. It happens. Sometimes when patients come to us it's already too late. This was one of those times. I try not to dwell on it but losing a patient is never easy."

"I understand. I've stood over many dead bodies in the morgue and felt bad for how they died. And I didn't even know them. It can be tough. Especially when it's kids."

He nodded and came into the kitchen to pour himself coffee. He took a long sip and sighed. "That's good stuff."

"I figured you'd have decent coffee if nothing else. Have a seat, bagels are done. Do you have anything to put on them?"

"There's jam and peanut butter."

She brought their bagels to the coffee table and they ate in silence. Once he was done, he got up and headed down the hall. "I'm going to bed. You can let yourself out."

"I'd like to stay if that's alright with you," she said.

"I'm fine," he snapped. "You don't have to babysit me."

"I'm not. I just don't think anyone should be alone after they've lost someone, whether they knew them or not."

"What, you think I'm going to do myself in because I can't deal?"

"No, I don't. Look Greg, I just want to be with you. It's been a long time. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. Hell, on my wedding day, part of me hoped that you'd come barging through the doors of the church and declare your love for me and we'd run off in some crazy _The Graduate_ scenario."

House chuckled at that. "If I'd known what an insecure jerk you were about to marry, I might've."

She gave him a playful shove. "Go have your nap. When you wake up I'll take you out to eat."

He merely nodded and continued to his bedroom, shutting the door.

A few hours later he woke up and took a shower. When he came out of his room he discovered that Rhiannon was nowhere to be seen. Figuring she got tired of waiting, he poured himself a drink and contemplated going back to bed.

Moments later, the door opened and Rhiannon entered carrying a dozen shopping bags and what looked like an overnight bag over her shoulder. "Oh good, you're awake. Can you help me with these?"

He took most of the bags into the kitchen and started peering through them. "What's all this?"

"I figured you probably wouldn't be up to going out..."

"You figured right."

"Yeah, so I took a look around and you had no real food in this place. Why does all your food look like it was purchased from a mini mart?"

"Because it was. I'm not here that much so I don't shop, and when I do eat, it's usually take-out. I don't need your charity."

She closed her eyes and seemed to be trying to calm herself. "Greg, I know full well that you have money. This isn't charity."

"Pity then. Oh boo hoo, House lost another one. Let's kill him with kindness."

"That's not it either."

"Then why are you here? Why do you care? Once this semester is over you'll just go back to Quantico or wherever the hell it is you came from and it'll just be sixteen years ago all over again!"

She slammed her hand on the counter loud enough to make him jump. "Enough! I'm not here out of pity, you asshole! I'm here because I want to be. Hell, I even brought an overnight bag. Is that proof enough for you?"

"I told you I don't need a babysitter!" he shouted.

"I'm not babysitting you! Although I have to say you're certainly acting childish!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

House grabbed her and pulled her up against his body as his lips crashed against hers. It was just as she remembered, if not a whole lot better. Sixteen years had faded some of her memories but he clearly hadn't forgotten how to kiss. In fact his skills in that department had greatly improved.

Her whole body relaxed against his and she slid her hands up around his neck as he backed her up against the island.

"God...Greg..."

His lips kissed and nibbled her neck while his hands found their way underneath her shirt, sliding up and down her back.

"Dinner can wait," he murmured as he gave her one last nibble before taking her hand.

"I'm not hungry yet anyway," she mused as she let him lead her down the hall toward his bedroom.

"You will be," he grinned over his shoulder at her.

"I have no doubt of that, Dr. House."

He shoved the bedroom door closed with his cane and then tugged her close to him again. "Rhiannon..." he whispered as he nudged her onto the bed. Part of him was slightly nervous. It had been a long time and he wasn't the able bodied young man he was when she knew him. He didn't want to be a disappointment. However when she started to pull off his shirt and kiss his chest, he somehow knew that she didn't care about any limitations he had and he began to relax.

"Mhm?" she murmured against his lips as she pulled him on top of her and wrapped one of her long legs around his.

"So sexy...your skin is still like satin," he said as he kissed across the top of her breasts while his hands caressed them.

"You still smell good," she giggled.

He was so hard it hurt. He reached into the side table for a condom but there were none. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?"

"No condoms. I don't suppose you have any."

She smiled and gently shoved him off her. "As a matter of fact I do. Wait here," she said and padded down the hall. In a minute she was back and tossed him the box. "Not that we really need them. I got labs done a couple months ago and I haven't been with anyone in over six. And I can't get pregnant."

"The pill?"

"No, something a lot more permanent. Long story. I don't wanna kill the sexy mood we've got going here," she said with that impish grin he never tired of seeing.

He quickly rolled the condom on and resumed his former place in between her legs, kissing and touching her everywhere he could as he slid into her warmth. "Oh God, I am home," he groaned, making her giggle. But her giggles soon turned into moans as they moved together in a very familiar rhythm. It was like no time had passed between them. He already knew where she liked to be touched and kissed and she knew what he liked in return.

It didn't take long for them both to fall over the edge, clutching each other as they did so.

But eventually House needed to move and once he cleaned up, he joined her back in bed. "We'll just order pizza once we recover," he yawned.

"Works for me. I don't think I could stand now even if I wanted to."

"Then my work here is done," he grinned, looking proud of himself as she snuggled up against him.

"God I missed you," she sighed as her fingers traced invisible patterns on his chest. "I honestly never thought I'd see you again. And here you are. So soon."

He chuckled and wrapped both his arms around her.

She gently stroked his cheek. "You did ruin me for any other man, you know. And it's not like I had many over the years, but I couldn't help comparing them to you. I never stopped loving you, Greg. And I knew that if I never saw you again, my last thought this side of the grave would be of you."

"Wow, that's deep."

"It's the truth."

He looked intensely at her. "I don't know what I could say to top that."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you loved me back then, despite what you said to make me believe otherwise."

"No more talking about that. It's done," he whispered as he placed kisses on her temple while his stomach growled.

Rhiannon giggled. "I guess we should feed you now, huh?"

House handed her the cordless phone. "Speed dial 4. Order whatever you want. They have my credit card on file."

"Great. I'm starving."

He watched her make the call and folded his hands behind his head. Part of him couldn't believe she was there, but she was, and he knew he wasn't going to let her go again.

When she hung up, he cocked his head to one side. _Here goes nothing._

"So...have you found a place yet?" he asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I've only been in town for a week, Greg. I haven't had time to do much of anything, let alone house hunt. Ha, see what I did there?" she giggled.

He smirked. "Clever. That said, I'll save you the trouble. Just move in here."

She blinked. "Here? With you? Seriously?"

House shrugged. "Why not?"

"I...don't know. I hadn't thought about it. But...I think I'd like that. Yeah, I know I would."

"Good. Problem solved." He glanced at his watch and then leered at her. "We've probably got about thirty minutes. Care to seal the deal?"

Rhiannon smiled widely and was straddling him in seconds, pressing her lips and her body against his. "Absolutely."

**The End**


End file.
